LLegando a ti
by KatieBJ
Summary: Los rrb son chicos muy frios con todo el mundo, pero las ppg cambian de a poco sus formas de ser.
1. El Principio

Capitulo 1

Era otoño, las hojas caían de todos los árboles que rodeaban la escuela privada. En ella estudiaban tres chicas de 16 años Bombón, Bellota y Burbuja no eran muy populares, sus miradas solo mostraban un objetivo que era solo estudiar y ser alguien en la vida sobre todo Bombón que era bastante justa con sus cosas.

Es ese momento las hermanas estaban en clases, el profesor la dictaba sin problemas.

.- Asique Benjamín Franklin fue un político, científico e inventor estadounidense en otras palabras fue uno de los padres fundadores de los estados unidos, por favor sigan las lectura.- decía el profesor paseándose de en fila en fila mientras leía de un libro de historia.

Bellota se perdió en la lectura con la intención de tratar llamar la atención de Bombón sin ser descubierta por el maestro.

.- ¡Bombón! … ¡Bombón! -. Decía Bellota con voz muy baja.

.- ¿Hm? ¿Qué quieres Bellota? -. Dijo con voz suave al mismo tiempo baja.

.- ¿Me verás jugar fútbol en la hora de descanso? -.

.- ¿No lo sé, por qué no le dices a Burbuja que valla? -. Decía con tono de no preocupación.

.- ¿y tú por qué no puedes? -. _Molesta_.- Acaso te quieres ir antes?.

.- No, es que no tengo tanto tiempo, sabes muy bien que en las horas de descanso es difícil para mí -.

.- ¡Aj! Siempre lo mismo, deja de usar eso como escusa, nunca tienes tiempo ni para mí ni para Burbuja -. Decía la moderna de ojos esmeraldas.

.- Pf… -._Votó aire_.- Esta bien, veré que puedo hacer… iré.

.- Espero.

PAAM…

Golpeo el profesor con una regla de 30 cm a la mesa de Bellota.

.- ¿He? Pro-profesor -. Decía asustada la morena, a nadie le extraña, a cualquiera le asustaría si tu profesor da un grande golpe a la mesa de repente.

.- ¿Hay algo que quiere compartir con la clase Srta. Utonio?-. Su rostro parecía muy molesto, mientras se daba pequeños golpecitos en la mano con la regla.

.- N-no, discúlpeme.

.- Que no se vuelva a repetir, ¿Me escuchó?.

.- Si Profesor -. Sentía odio. En su mente decía.- (Haaaa viejo molesto, no lo soporto).

Bombón y Burbuja dieron pequeñas risas ante el acción de Bellota, pero no fueron con malicia.

HORA DE DESCANSO

La pelirroja corría por los pasillos de la escuela disimuladamente para llegar a la cancha de fútbol. Cuando se acercaba vio a Bellota con sus amigas hablando planificando su plan para jugar.

.- ¡Bellota! Ya estoy aquí -. Decía la de ojos rosados.

.- ¡Ah! Qué bueno que has venido, hoy día me veras ganar el partido.- lo decía con tanta confianza la pelinegra.

El Arbitro aviso al grupo de Bellota para que se alistaran, que en 2 minutos empezaría el partido.

-. ¡Suerte Hermana! -. Dijo la rubia de ojos azules

-. Buena suerte -. Dijo Bombón.

-. Gracias, pero dudo necesitarla.- Decía con confianza Bellota.

Bombón se sentó en el pasto y observó como jugaba su hermana de ojos esmeraldas.

.- ¿Nunca has venido a ver cómo juega Bellota? -. Dijo Burbuja

.- No.

.- Ella juega bastante bien, es la mejor de todas, estoy segura que le ganaran al otro equipo, ¿cierto?.- Decía la rubia

Bombón se sintió un poco mal, es su mente pasaron varias imágenes donde Bellota le ha pedido en varias oportunidades que vaya a ver su partido.

.- ¡VAMOS BELLOTA, NO TE DEJES GANAR! .- tan exaltadamente lo gritaba la ojos rosas.

Bellota vio la reacción de su hermana, se sintió muy feliz pero no lo demostraba.

.-Bien es hora del golpe final -. Se decía ella misma la pelinegra.- TOMA ESTO!...(_gritando)._

_Fue realmente un gran triunfo, el equipo de Bellota ganó, sus hermanas se sentían muy orgullosas de ella._

_.- _Muy bien Bellota, eres la mejor -. Decía con emoción Burbuja, mientras la abrazaba.

.- Y-Ya está bien, no me apretes tan fuerte que no me dejas respirar Burbuja.-

.- Felicitaciones Bellota, lo has hecho increíble.- dijo Bombón.

.- Gracias, aunque yo ya tenía mi triunfo ganado de antes.- Orgullosamente lo decía.

Después las tres se fueron a buscar sus cosas para irse juntas, salieron y fueron caminando lentamente en la calle hasta llegar a su casa.

.- ¿Sabes que Bellota? -. Decía Bombón.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Iré a tus partidos, no muy seguido pero iré, te lo prometo.

.- Haber cuánto dura lo que estás diciendo hermana jajaja -. A carcajadas lo dijo la peli negra.

.- No me crees? … He?.

.- Que pasa? .- dijo extrañada Bellota mirando hacia la dirección que los ojos de su hermana mayor (Bombón) veían.

Las dos vieron una limosina negra que estaba al frente de la escuela, parada sin conductor. Las tres la observaron extrañadas y misteriosamente… ¿acaso eran alguien importante?.

_Adentro de la Limosina_

.- Estoy aburrido que nuestro padre nos cambie de escuela todo el tiempo, ni siquiera duramos un mes en una, estoy cansado.- decía un chico de cabello negro y ojos esmeraldas, sentado una posición de inadecuada.

.- Aj deja de quejarte Butch crees que yo estoy feliz con esto? ... Estúpido.- dijo con una expresión aburrida un chico de cabello rojizo y ojos rojos.

.- Ustedes siempre se lo toman muy mal, todo esto.- decía un chico muy apuesto, su cabello era de color rubio y de ojos azules pero… era algo ingenuo.

.- Cállate imbécil, como es posible que te lo tomes todo fácil, realmente eres raro Boomer.- Furioso lo dijo el chico de ojos verdes.

De pronto entró el conductor de la limosina, era un tipo serio y algo anciano.

.- ¿y? ... -. Dijo Boomer.- ¿nos quedaremos aquí?

.- Si señores, esta vez para siempre, bueno… hasta que terminen la preparatoria.- decía seriamente el conductor de la limosina.

.- ¿Hablas en serio Kyle? .- Dijo el pelinegro malhumorado.

.- Si.

.- Aj ya era hora.- decía el pelirrojo.

.- Él director de esta escuela dijo que ustedes entrarán mañana, mientras más pronto mejor.- dijo el conductor.

El coche partió bastante rápido.

_**EL OTRO DÍA.**_

Las chicas ya estaban en sus salones hablando con sus amigas y por el partido de Aller, la mayoría son para felicitar a Bellota por su espectacular triunfo.

.- Ya ya ya, ahora me van a escuchar, tenemos tres alumnos nuevos que son transferidos de otra escuela.- dijo el profesor-. Ellos son el sir Boomer Him, Butch Him y Brick Him, por favor hagan que se sientan bien, ustedes… Sr Brick usted con la pelirroja de allá atrás, usted Boomer con la rubia de la segunda fila y usted Butch con la chica de allá, al último.

.- Diablos-. Dijo Bellota.

.- ¿Him?, parece que son los tres hermanos.- se refería Burbuja a Bombón.

Cuando Brick se sentó al lado de Bombón, ella lo observó como cualquier chica miraría a un compañero nuevo, además de eso lo encontró bastante guapo, tanto que se puso sonrojada. Burbuja solo miró al frente porque sabía que si miraría al chico nuevo de pelo rubio se pondría nerviosa. Y en el caso de Bellota solo mostraba desinterés, solo miraba a la ventana con un gesto de aburrimiento.

.- Princesa viste esos chicos?.- Decía una chica.

.- Claro que si, ¡son los tres muy lindos!.- dijo enamorada Princesa.

.- Bien, hoy trabajaremos con químicos, luego de copiar esta tarea iremos todos al laboratorio de Química.- Dijo el profesor/maestro.- Esto se Hará de a dos, a lo que me refiero que trabajaron con su compañero de al lado.

Todos estaban felices por ir al laboratorio con sus compañeros que quieren y respecto a las chicas, ellas estaban muy serias, igual que los chicos.

.- Les voy a pasar a todos una hoja que dice lo que deben usar y combinar.- dijo el profesor paseándose, entregando a cada uno una hoja.

Burbuja nunca entendió estos experimentos, siempre le pedía ayuda a su hermana o al profesor. Era tanta la preocupación que no le quedo de otra que hablarle a su compañero se al lado.

.- Disculpa, tu entiendes estas formulas.- Decía con ternura Burbuja.

Al chico al que le pregunto era muy serio, como si estuviera pensando, su mirada parecía fría, sus ojos azules brillaban aun así. Burbuja lo quedó mirando fascinada mente pero no le respondío lo que le pregunto Burbuja.

Bombón veía la hoja que le dio al profesor, para ella esta materia era muy fácil se podría decir que ella es muy inteligente para los apuntes de las asignaturas.

**EN EL LABORATORIO**

.- Bien sigan las indicaciones de la hoja que les pase a cada uno. Después revisaré e iré a los puestos para ver si esta todo en orden.- Dijo el Profesor.

.- ¡Hay¡ como es esto, no entiendo.- Dijo preocupada Burbuja.- a ver… si combino esto con-

Burbuja sintió una mano en su muñeca que la tomó muy rápido justo cuando estaba a punto de combinar un químico que no decía en la hoja que les pasó el profesor. Esta lo miró, era su compañero, el de los ojos azules, de cabellera rubia, y su mirada algo fría. Ella estaba nerviosa y asustada nunca nadie la había tocado así y asustado de esa manera.

.- Oye no mezcles eso, ¿acaso quieres que esto explote?.- gritó que rubio enfadado.

El grito que el muchacho dio fue suficiente como para que todos los alumnos de la clase se fijaran en ellos dos.

.- Burbuja! .- Gritaron Bombón y Bellota.

.- H-Ha?, l-lo s-siento pero por favor suéltame me haces daño.- dijo casi llorando Burbuja.

.- Suéltala.- dijo Bombón, y con una fuerza separo a su hermana con el chico de ojos azules.

.- Burbuja estás bien.- dijo preocupada Bellota.- Oye imbécil esto no fue motivo para que le gritaras así.- decía furiosa la pelinegra.

.- Tranquilízate Bellota no hagas nada estúpido, ¿estás bien Burbuja?.- dijo Bombón.

.- Si, solo me asuste, necesito ir al lavadero, vuelvo enseguida.

.- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos?.- dijo Bellota.

.- No gracias, ustedes sigan con los experimento, no tardaré.

El muchacho observo a su hermano mayor de cabellera rojiza, le hizo un gesto que el rubio lo entendió, era ir de tras de la chica. Mientras todos estaban distraídos, el chico rubio fue al lavadero donde se encontraba Burbuja.

.- pobre Burbuja, seguramente se asusto mucho.- decía Bombón.

.- ¿y qué esperabas?, ese tipo no debió tratarla así tampoco, te juro que si lo veo lo voy a golpear.- dijo furiosa Bellota.

Burbuja se lavaba las manos y un poco la muñeca, en los pasillos solo se escuchaba el agua corriendo. Ella estaba pensando la reacción que tuvo el chico con ella, le daba miedo es solo pensarlo y dudaba estar cerca él desde ahora en adelante.

.- Mi mano, aun siento su fuerza en mi muñeca.- dijo ella mientras se la frotaba suavemente.- será mejor ir a clases, las dos deben estar preocupadas por mi.

Cuando ella se retiraba del lugar, cerca de la puerta se encontraba el muchacho de ojos azules apoyado junto a la pared con los brazos cruzados. Esta no lo miró por distraída lo que provocó que chocara con él.

.- ¡Ay!.- dijo mientras se sobaba el brazo.- Mmm? … Huuu, perdón no me di cuenta, fue mi culpa, no me fije .- dijo muy nerviosa Burbuja.

.- Ten más cuidado ¿quieres?.- dijo fríamente Boomer y siguió su camino.

.- S-si, lo siento es que… siempre he sido muy torpe e inútil para todo.- se dijo tristemente ella.

Las palabras de Burbuja provocaron que el muchacho abriera sus ojos muy sorprendidamente, esas palabras le recordaba a alguien… pero… ¿a quién?

**_flashback_**

Se podía ver una mansión con un jardín de rosas rojas y blancas que se veían muy hermosas y bien cuidadas, tres pequeños niños de 8 años corrían, saltaban y se subían a los árboles ya que el jardín era bastante amplio.

.- Miren como puedo subir a este gran árbol.- decía un pequeño engreído de cabello negro y ojos esmeraldas.

.- No, estoy seguro que te vas a caer a penas llegues a la mitad ¿verdad Boomer?.- decía de forma burlona otro pequeño de ojos rojos mientras veía a su hermano rubio.

.- Eso ya lo veras.- dijo furioso.

El niño de ojos esmeraldas se subió al árbol y fue subiendo de apoco pero no le duro estar tanto tiempo arriba. Este se resbaló hasta llegar a bajo.

.- jajajajajaja.- se rio el niño de ojos rojos y de ojos azules.

De pronto se escucho un sonido que pareciera de un vidrio rompiéndose y un grito de dolor de una voz femenina, los niños al escuchar eso fueron a ver qué sucedía. En el suelo se encontraba una mujer muy hermosa de cabello rubio muy largo que le llegaban hasta las caderas, ojos azules y tez blanca, parecía un ángel, a su lado se podían ver pedazos de un florero hecho añicos.

.- Dios Mío Señorita Clara ¿está usted bien, se hizo daño?.- dijo una criada muy preocupada tratando de levantar a la mujer.- Llamaré inmediatamente al doctor.

La mujer se dio cuenta que sus tres hijos la estaban viendo por la puerta por donde daba el paso al jardín. Sus caritas mostraban preocupación y sus ojitos tristeza…, el pequeño rubio casi se le salían las lagrimas y corrió gritando 'mamá'.

.- Mamá ¿estás bien?.- dijo con un tono sollozado.

Después los otro dos niño también corrieron donde se encontraban su hermano y su madre. Ella solo pudo mostrar una sonrisa armoniosa y toco a cada uno sus mejillas.

.- Mis niños, ¿los asuste? Discúlpenme… debieron escucharme gritar cuando me caí.- dijo con una voz suave y dulce a la misma vez.

.- Mamá tienes la mano con sangre.- decía el pequeño de ojos azules mientras tenía en sus manos la mano lastimada y con sangre de su madre.

Clara se dio cuenta y se miró la mano, había sangrado porque se enterró varios fragmentos del florero que estaba roto.

.- Mi pequeño Boomer no te preocupes solo es un rasguño.- dijo mirándolo con ternura.- disculpen por tener a una pésima madre como yo **torpeeinútil**.- le dijo a sus tres hijos, sobre todo a Boomer.

**_Fin de flashback _**

Sentía rencor hacia la muchacha (Burbuja) porque le recordó a su difunta madre, es más, odiaba recordarla. Cuando Boomer se dio vuelta para ver a Burbuja ella ya no estaba.

_EN EL LABORATORIO_

Burbuja entro a la sala de clases y todas las miradas de los alumnos de dirigían a ella. Ella solo entro tranquilamente con la mirada hacia abajo, se sentía un poco triste porque esto nunca le había pasado. Bombón se dirigió a ella.

.- ¿Estás segura que estas bien?.- Dijo la pelirroja

.- Claro que si.

.-¿Quieres que hagamos el experimento juntas?.

.- Pero vas a dejar a tu compañero solo, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.

Después de que Burbuja se sentara en su puesto entró el muchacho de ojos azules. Como pasó con Burbuja, todos los alumnos lo miraron pero él no les dio importancia solo siguió al frente. Él se sentó en su puesto como si no había pasado NADA.

.-Bien, me pasearé a cada unos de los puestos a ver como les esta yendo.-dijo el profesor.

Burbuja se sentía nerviosa porque los dos no habían hecho nada aún.

. -(hay no que hago).- se dijo la peli rubia.

De pronto vio como su compañero hacia todo el trabajo él solo pero muy rápido, ella se quedo sorprendida.

.- Srta. Utonio y Sr. Him (Burbuja y Boomer), no está nada mal, muy bien, usted hizo todo esto sr. Him?, porque dudo que la señorita Utonio lo haya hecho.

Ella se sentía mal, pensó que su compañero le iba decir al profesor que ella no había hecho nada y que él solo lo había hecho.

.-Se equivoca profesor.-dijo el chico.

Burbuja abrió los ojos.

.- lo hicimos juntos.- dijo seriamente el muchacho.

.- ¿Habla en serio?.

.- Si profesor.

.- Pues… felicitaciones, tienen un punto extra.- dijo el maestro y se fue extrañado a ver los demás.

.- (pero… ¿Por qué el dijo eso?, no lo entiendo…).- se dijo Burbuja.

Boomer sabía que la muchacha estaría confundida, eso provoco que hiciera una sonrisa divertida pero al mismo tiempo disimulada.

.- Escuchen falta muy poco para que termine la clase, yo tengo a notado quienes fueron los mejores en realizar el trabajo, pondré puntos extras. Bueno…. Salgan.

**La campana del almuerzo.**

.- Maldición no traje almuerzo.- decía enojada Bellota.

.- Eres muy irresponsable Bellota.- dijo Bombón

.- Ay por favor préstenme dinero, se los suplico o me moriré de hambre.

.- Diablos… si no hay remedio… está bien.

.- Gracias, vuelvo en seguida.

.- ¿Y a ti Burbuja?

.- ¿Yo qué?

.- Has estado muy rara, que es los que te sucede?

.- Nada… solo… pensaba.

.- Ven sentémonos aquí.- Bombón y Burbuja se sentaron y almorzaron juntas.- estas disgustada por lo del chico?

.- No.- dijo Burbuja.

.- Volví.- dijo Bellota con un emparedado de jamón y un jugo de naranja en caja.

_RRB_

Los 3 estaban sentados almorzando.

.- Oye Boomer que rayos fue todo ese alboroto en clases?.- dijo EL PELINEGRO

.-¿A que te refieres?

.- me refiero con esa rubia, con la que te sientas al lado.

.- ha… iba mezclar elementos no dichos en la hoja y la detuve, solo eso.

.- las chicas son tontas.-dijo Butch.

.- Si pero… hay algo que ella tiene que me hace recordar a alguien.- decía Boomer.

.- Y a quien?.-dijo brick.

Boomer no contesto, solo se dedico a comer su almuerzo.

Cuando ya faltaban las últimas clases, los rubios estaban sentados, escribiendo y oyendo al maestro.

Sonó el timbre.

ESPEREN, QUE NADIE SE MUEVA.-dijo un chica de cabello castaño, ondulado con dos coletas, tenia pecas y era de estatura un poco baja, por su vestuario se podía ver que pertenecía a una familia millonaria.

.- ¡A diablos no otra vez¡.

.- ¡Nos queremos ir!.

.- ¡SII, SAQUENLA¡.

.-¡BOTENLA AL BASURERO¡.

.-¡SII, AHOGENLA!.

Decían los alumnos enojados.

.- Como se atreven tarados, imbéciles de dos patas.-decía furiosa la muchacha de dos coletas.- Les quiero decir que este Sábado es mi cumpleaños la cual están TODOS invitados a mi mansión, y por favor NO FALTEN O LOS MATO ¡…

…...

…

…

.- Aj no la soporto… ya escuchamos todos Princesa, ahora si no te molesta nos queremos ir ahora.-dijo Bellota.

EN LA SALIDA.

.- Es como la decima vez que Princesa esta interrumpiendo todo, a veces es molesta, no es a veces, SIEMPRE LO HA SIDO.- decía alterada Bellota.

.- jajaja, saben lo que me dijo Robín? … dijo que había un nuevo local donde venden pastelillos.-dijo Bombón.- deberíamos ir.

.- Estas loca? Si como algo mas, vomitaré… Demonios, creo que ese emparedado tenía algo adentro…. GUACALA.!.- dijo Bellota tocándose el estomago y con una mirada de dolor.

.- ¿y tu Burbuja?, ¿quieres ir?.

.- Si, hace varios meses que no he comido pastelillos.-dijo emocionada Burbuja.

.- Yo creo que esperare a fuera para no vomitar al ver comida.

.- qué asco Bellota.

Burbuja Caminaba sonriendo al mismo tiempo, pero solo hasta que ACCIDENTALMENTE choco con un tipo gordo y muy agresivo.

.- ¡Hay¡… Discúlpeme señor fue mi culpa, no me fije.- decía avergonzada Burbuja.

.- ¡MOCOSA ESTUPIDA TEN MAS CUIDADO!.-decía el hombre gordo.

.- Oye viejo, mi hermana ya se disculpó, ahora si usted no aceptas sus disculpas no es asunto nuestro.- decía enojada Bellota.

.- COMO TE ATREVES NIÑA, SABES CON QUIEN ESTAS HABLANDO?, SOY MAYOR QUE TU Y ME RESPETAS.

.- No pienso respetar a un gordo como usted que no conozco y que menos grita a unas de mis hermanas, no lo permitiré.- dijo Bellota.

.- Bellota cálmate, yo me encargo de esto, además… si no te has dado cuenta estamos en un lugar público.-dijo Bombón dirigiéndose al señor que estaba muy molesto.- Escuche señor, por favor disculpe a mi hermana con su falta de respeto, ella nunca había reaccionado así con nadie y menos con sus mayores.

.- HE? Y QUIEN ERES TU PEQUEÑA?.- Dijo ese hombre con un tono repulsivo.

.- ¿Soy su hermana mayor, y lamento demasiado lo que paso? .- dijo Bombón con la frente en alto, sin miedo.

.- ¿USTEDES SON DE ESAS FAMILIAS RICAS VERDAD, NO SABEN CUANTO ODIO SUS EMPRESAS.-dijo con una voz dolida y furiosa.

_RRB_

.- ¿Que es lo que pasa con esa multitud?.-dijo Butch mirando donde se encontraba las chicas discutiendo.

.- deben ser esos vendedores ambulantes.- Decía Brick ignorando la escena.- Odio los lugares públicos, vámonos de aquí.

Boomer intento ver qué era lo que pasaba ahí, en lo único que estaba seguro es que no parecía que eran vendedores. Se acerco a ver qué sucedía, vio a tres chicas discutiendo con un hombre. En lo que se fijo fue en la rubia que estaba un poco asustada pero se sorprendió mas cuando vio que la rubia esa, era su compañera de clases.

.- ADEMAS, USTEDES NO SON QUIENES SE TIENEN QUE DISCULPAR, SINO ESA PEQUEÑA NIÑA.-dijo apuntando con el dedo a Burbuja.

Pero alguien se cruzó adelante de Burbuja con el objetivo de protegerla.

.- ¡Ng¡, ¿Q-QUIEN DIABLOS ERES TÚ MUCHACHO Y QUE QUIERES?

.- Creo que ya fue bastante en culparla a ella por estupideces.- dijo un rubio de ojos azules y bastante enfadados.

.- NIÑATO… TU ERES…

Burbuja se dio cuenta en el chico y solo con verlo una vez más, supo quién era. Él la tomo de las manos y le dijo…

.- Cariño, este hombre te está molestando.-dijo Boomer.

.- (que?).- Se decía Burbuja.

.-¿E-ELLA E-ES ALGO T-TUYO?.- Dijo el grandulón nervioso y con mirada asustada.

.- Si, es mi prometida y pobre que le hayas hecho algo… porque si la tocaste te mato.-dijo con cara de asesino, el Rubio.

.- ¡Y-YO NO LE HICE NADA, HIM!.

.- ¿Him?, (¿entonces ellos se conocen?).-se dijo Burbuja un poco aterrorizada.

.- Cierra la boca.- le dijo a ese hombre.- Vete, y no molestes mas, a ninguna mujer, me escuchaste?

.- MALDITO… ME LAS PAGARAS.-dijo ese gordo corriendo.

Toda la gente estaba mirándolos a los cuatro, y se hablaban entre ellos lo sucedido.

.- Aj gente molesta…- Balbució Boomer, alejándose del lugar.

.- No puedo creer que este muchacho nos salvara.- decía Bombón.

.- Lo mismo digo.- dijo Bellota.

Burbuja no desviaba su mirada en él, se sentía confundida, era la segunda vez que Boomer la ayudaba.

.- Gracias.- dijo en voz baja la rubia y con una sonrisa.

**_RRB_ **

**.-¿**Boomer, donde diablos estabas?.- dijo Butch.

.- asuntos pendientes, nada importante.

.- Quiero volver a casa, tengo hambre, la próxima vez le diré a Kyle que no vaya a buscar a la escuela, irnos caminando fue mala idea.- decía Butch lamentándose.

.- Cállate Butch, estoy arto de escuchar tus quejas.- dijo enojado Brick.

Los tres se dirigían a una mansión bastante grande pero muy obscura por fuera, es como si no hubiera sol iluminándolo.


	2. Problemas

Era una mañana tranquila, había un sol que resplandecía todo el jardín, se podía oír como los pajaritos cantaban en los arboles cerca de la ventana de las chicas.

Burbuja fue la primera en levantarse, se acercaba a su ventana a ver como estaba el clima.

.- Waaaa!.- se estiraba Burbuja.- ¿habrán despertado mis hermanas?.

La rubia se dirigió a la habitación de al lado donde dormía Bombón. Burbuja toco la puerta dos veces, como no contestaban solo entró.

.-¿Bombón?...

Pero no había nadie. Luego sintió unos pasos detrás de ella.

.- Burbuja… ¿aun no te vistes?

.- B-Bombón …-dijo un tono asustadizo ya que su hermana apareció de repente de tras de ella.

.-¿ Pero que te sucede?, bueno… escucha me iré ahora a la escuela.

.- ¿Qué? Tan temprano hermana ?.

.-sí, tengo cosas que hacer. Además olvide mis cosas de educación física en mi casillero, te veo después, Burbuja…. ¡Ah! Por favor despierta Bellota, y dile que no falto al juego de hoy.

.- C-Claro…

**EN LA ESCUELA**

Bombón caminaba en el pasillo en dirección a los casilleros de abajo, podía contemplar desde las ventanas las miles de hojas que caían al suelo con lentitud.

En la escuela solo habían unos 7 alumnos ¿qué esperaban? era muy temprano para empezar la jornada escolar.

.- Buenos Días Bombón.- decía una chica.

.- oh… Buenos Días Stacy.

.- Dios, es primera vez que veo que tú llegas temprano a la escuela, y sin tus hermanas.- dijo extrañada la muchacha.

.- ¿Te extraña?... es decir no porque sean mis hermanas tenga que estar apegadas a ellas todo el tiempo.

.- jaja supongo que tienes razón, a propósito … ¿por qué llegaste tan temprano?.

.- veras, olvide algunas cosas para la clase educación física.

.- Aj verdad que nos toca esa clase, no sabes cuánto la odio, sobre todo si estamos bajo la tutela de esa vieja gorda, la profesora Morgan.

.- Supongo…

.- Bueno, nos vemos después Bombón.

.- Está bien.-dijo despidiéndose de su compañera de salón.- Me iré a cambiar.

**_RRB_**

**.- ** Bah ¡ , porque nos levantamos tan temprano, si las malditas clases aún no empiezan.- decía Boomer, estirándose del sueño.

.- Será que nuestro padre no nos quiere ver en la casa.- dijo Butch.

.- ese maldito anciano… decía Boomer con un enojo.

.- Ya llegamos señores.- dijo el conductor, estacionándose a una lado de la calle.

.- ¿Tan luego?.- dijo Butch.

Kyle **( EL CONDUCTOR Y CONFIABLE DE LA FAMILIA)** salió de la carro para abrirles la puertas del auto.

.- Diablos, la escuela debe estar bacía.- decía Boomer.

.- Que tengan un buen día señores.

.- Entremos.-dijo Brick totalmente serio.

**_ Bombón_**

Ella estaba en el baño cambiándose de ropa.

.- Creo que esta playera me está quedando muy apretada.- dijo un poco avergonzada, ya que se le veía ajustada la parte del busto.- Pfff (suspiro).

Bellota y Burbuja ya estaban listas para ir a la escuela.

.- Burbuja.- dijo Bellota.

.- si?.

.- Donde esta Bombón?.

.- Se adelantó, la veremos después. Y también dijo que no faltara a tu juego.

.- ¿a la escuela?, pero se fue muy tempr-

.- eso mismo le dije, pero ya déjala..

.- B-Buenoo…

En 15 minutos antes de que empezaran las clases, todos los alumnos ya habían llegado al establecimiento, incluido Burbuja y Bellota.

.- ¡Bombón! .- gritó Burbuja.

.- Haaa ya llegaron.- dijo Bombón.

.- La camisa la tienes muy ajustada?.- dice Bellota.

.- H-Haa-a N-no me lo recuerdes, además no me había dado cuenta de ese detalle antes.- dijo esta avergonzada.- odio usarlas así pero no quiero usar otra camisa porque podría llamar la atención de los profesores.

.- pero así, aun llamas la atención y no solo de los profesores si no que también de los chicos.- dijo Burbuja.

.- Solo la usaré por esta clase de educación física, y me la cambiaré…. Ahora vamos al salón.

Las chicas entraron y todos estaban sentados conversando sobre su fin de semanas. Las chicas se fueron a sus pupitres y vieron que el profesor ordenaba algunos exámenes.

.- Espera… ¿Qué? NOO, ¿olvide mis lápices?, No por favor… Rayos! Los tuve que haber dejado en el casillero.- dijo histérica Bombón, buscando en su bolso sus cosas.- (_Que haré?… mhmm?... me pregunto si Robín tendrá)._

.- Oye… Robín tienes un lápiz que me prestes?

.- Claro, toma Bombón.

.- Gracias.

El profesor se acercaba al puesto de Bombón, ella miraba como él entregaba los exámenes puesto por puesto pero su mirada cambio cuando su compañero de al lado estaba recostado en su mesa como si estuviera durmiendo.

.-_( qué diablos le pasa a este chico?),O_ye!.- dijo tratando de que reaccionara.- Hey!, (_acaso está durmiendo?, Ho no, no puedo permitir eso).-_pensó, no le quedaba remedio que despertarlo moviendo su brazo.- Oye, despierta estúpido, e-el profesor se acerca, ¿quieres que NOS regañen?.- dijo en voz baja, pero pareciera que no despertaba.

No le quedó de otra que golpear su cabeza contra la mesa. Despertó pero reaccionó…

.- ¡AAUCHHH! QUE DIABLOS TE PASA ESTÚPIDAAAAA!.-Dijo Brick muy enfadado, con su frente roja.

.- TE TRATABA DE DESPERTAR IDIOTA, QUE NO VES QUE ESTAMOS EN LA ESCUELA Y NO EN TU CAMA!.- Dice Bombón respondiéndole su grito.

.- exacto, como estamos en una escuela, tampoco se debe gritar, que se creen? , Piensan que están solos en el salón para hacer lo que se les da la gana?, pues no señores… SALGAN INMEDIATAMENTE DE LA SALA Y QUEDENCE EN EL PASILLO HASTA QUE YO LES DIGA Y AGRADESCAN QUE NO LOS LLEVO A LA DIRECCION.- dice Profesor demasiado enojado.

.- Que? ,lo que me faltaba…

.- E-Espere… está hablando en serio?.- dijo Bombón.

.- A FUERA!.

.- ¿Que habrá pasado?.- dice Bellota.

.- No lo sé … pero estaba peleando con el chico que se sienta a su lado.- respondió Burbuja.

**_ BOMBÓN & BRICK_**

Bombón se sentía mal por lo que sucedió.

.- (_jamás he sido expulsada de la sala, no me puede ir peor).- se decía la chica._

Brick solo estaba sentado en el piso un poco soñoliento, con solo mirarlo se podía ver que no había dormido bien noche.

.- ¿ESTAMOS ASI POR TU CULPA, Y AUN QUIERES DORMIR?

.- ¿MI CULPA?, TU FUISTE QUIEN ME GOLPEO EN LA MESA, POR TU CULPA TENGO MI FRENTE MARCADA, ESTÚPIDA!

.- ESTABAS DURMIENDO, QUE QUERIAS QUE ISIERA, ¿QUE TE DESPERTARA CON UN BESO?.

.- No sería mala idea.

.- ¿He?...- Bombón tenía sus mejillas rosadas por escuchar eso.- realmente eres molesto.

.- JÁ, te has puesto roja?.- dijo maliciosamente Brick .

Bombón se ponía más nerviosa, probablemente el chico no era tan molesto como ella decía.

.- Cállate.-dijo mirando a otro lado un poco enojada

.- ES POR ESO QUE DETESTO A LAS MUJERES!. SON ENTROMETIDAS.- dijo con un tono molesto, mientras se levantaba del suelo, pareciera que iba a alguna parte.

.- ¿E-ESPERA DONDE VAS?.- Decía la pelirroja.

.- Si piensas que estaré aquí parado como un imbécil, estas equivocada, voy a bajar, tengo hambre.

.- Te van a descubrir…

.-Eso es lo que crees.- La agarro bruscamente de la mano y la acerco a él fuertemente.- si tú no estás aquí no me descubrirán.- le dijo en el oído.

.- E-ESPERA ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?, SUELTAME.

De tanto forcejeo de Bombón para que el muchacho la soltara. Brick la soltó e hizo que Bombón se callera al suelo.

.- Lo que más odio son las chicas como tú… quédate si quieres .-Brick se dio media vuelta y la ignoro.

.- …. Idiota.- Bombón quedó sorprendida por tanta frialdad.

**_ Hora de Almuerzo_**

Toda la clase esta en el casino almorzando, menos los pelirrojos ya que estaban en el salón con el profesor.

.- Escuche señorita Utonio, jamás me ha pasado esto con usted, no sé que le paso hoy, pero espero que no se repita, ¿me escucho?

.- Si, profesor, lo siento.- dijo Bombón apenada.

.- Y usted señor Him, debería aprender cuales son las reglas de esta escuela, que no se repita si?, pueden retirarse los dos.

El profesor abandono la sala con sus libros.

Bombón estaba muy a avergonzada por lo que sucedió que no tenía ganas de almorzar, fue a sacar su comida e irse lo más rápido del salón ya que no quería estar cerca de Brick.

El pelirrojo vio como ella salía frustrada del lugar.

Ella caminaba por el pasillo en dirección al comedor pero se encontró con su hermana menor.

.- Bombón!, que te paso?, que fue ese-

.- No fue nada, no te preocupes, fue mi culpa.-dijo un poco triste.

.- Dios, estaba preocupada.

.- por cierto y Bellota donde esta?.- dijo Bombón cambiando el tema.

.- Esta a fuera creo que el entrenador de su equipo de futbol la llamo.

**_ BELLOTA_**

.- Me está molestando verdad, entrenador?.-decía Bellota.

.- No, tendremos posponer para mañana el partido.

.- pero no lo entiendo…

.- Me dijeron que a la cancha le paso algo, creo que alguien escavo un hoyo en la tierra y justo al centro..-dijo explicándole a Bellota.

.- ¡Diablos!.

.- Puedes decirle a las chicas (al equipo) por favor?, yo tengo que encargarme de esto.- dijo el entrenador.

.- Esta bien entrenador.

**_PPG_(casino)**

.- No puedo creer que hicieran eso.- dijo decepcionada Bellota, comiendo su almuerzo.

.- Bueno Bellota, no te preocupes, mañana será.- decía Bombón alentando a su hermana.

.- Si…

5 chicas se acercaban a la mesa de Bellota, Bombón y Burbuja.

.- Bellota.- dijo una Chica.

Bellota miró y era su equipo femenino.

.- ¡Chicas! Que sucede?

.- es verdad que cambiaron el partido para mañana?.- decía otra chica.

.- Lamentablemente si, tenemos complicaciones con la cancha.

.- Rayos, y yo que tenía tantas ganas de jugar.- dijo molesta otra chica.

.- Las entiendo, pero no se preocupen mañana será, solo estén tranquilas, además tendremos más tiempo para practicar.- Bellota se lo tomo con calma.

.- Supongo que tienes razón.

.- Valla Valla Valla … Bombón Utonio ,se porto muy mal en clases…

Las Chicas (Bombón, Bellota, Burbuja y las muchachas del equipo de Bellota) Vieron de donde salieron esas palabras, solo vieron a una niñas un poco baja, de cabello castaño con dos coletas.

.- Princesa…- dijo Burbuja.

.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, su alteza?.-decía Bellota con desagrado.

.- Solo quería saber si irán a mi fiesta de cumpleaños el sábado.-dijo con tono Engreído.

.- Eso es lo que a mi menos me importa.-dijo la pelinegra.

.- Bombón sí que ha cambiado…-dijo con malicia la de 2 coletas.

.- ¿A qué te refieres de que YO he cambiado?

.- JÁ, solo mírate… una niña tan aplicada como tú, tu mas que nadie sabe las reglas y paso esto jaja, me pregunto por qué ocurrió?

.- Eso no te Incumbe.

.- y desde cuando te portas mal, ese sí que fue un grito vulgar que diste en el salón.

.- Cierra la boca Princesa, lárgate de una vez, quieres?.- decía de tono amenazante Bellota.

.- si, es verdad di un grito 'vulgar' pero no fue mi culpa.-dijo la de ojos rosas enfrentando el problema.

.- ¿No fue tu culpa dices? Jajaja.- dijo riéndose de la respuesta de Bombón.- Echaron a Him de la sala por tu culpa.

.- ¿Acaso estas enamorada del pelirrojo, Princesa?.- Esa pregunta hizo que las chicas miraran solo a Princesa.

.- Q-Que pregunta más absurda, ¿Cómo te atreves?.

.- Tendré que sacarte de las malas, no quiero que estés al frente de mis ojos.-dijo Bellota ya apretando sus puños.

.- Jaja, que miedo Bellota, me haces temblar, jajaja, las espero el sábado en la noche. -Decía alejándose con su bandeja en la mano Princesa.

.- ¿Estás bien Bombón?.- decía su hermana menor.

.- ¿Por qué no lo estaría?.-dijo confundida.-solo quiero irme a casa.

.- Si yo pudiera hacer algo, lo haría Bom- .- Cuando Burbuja terminaba la última oración, sintió una mano en su hombro, sin pensarlo se dio vuelta a ver quién era.

.- Burbuja H-Hola.-dijo un chico sonriente.

.- Hola Mitch.-La rubia esta con las mejillas rosadas.

.- Te Gustaría ir por algo a fuera?.

.- Claro, las veo después, chicas.

.- Está bien.

_**_Burbuja_**_

Los dos chicos estaban en el patio trasero de la escuela, iban por unas sodas de la máquina.

.- Escucha Burbuja, hace tiempo que quiero decirte algo.- decía el chico un poco nervioso.

.- ¿A sí?, ¿Qué es?.- Inocentemente la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

.- Siempre he tratado de decirte que … tu me gusta mucho.-dijo ruborizado el muchacho.

Burbuja se sentía extraña, no pudo creer lo que oía, era una declaración de amor, un hombre se declaraba a ella.

.- M-Mitch yo…- Burbuja no sabía que decir esta impresionaba que su mejor amigo le digiera eso.- yo… Mitch tu también me gusta.-ella no sabía si lo que sentía era amor por él.

.- Burbuja… ¿en serio?.-dijo mirándola a los ojos.

.- Si...

.- Entonces…, quédate conmigo para siempre, se mi novia por favor.- Mitch estaba seguro de lo que decía.

.- Mitch… no me pidas eso yo-

.- Esta Bien… puedo esperarte todo lo que quieras, para que lo pienses mejor.-El chico sostenía suavemente las manos de Burbuja, estaba a punto de abrazarla. No pudo resistirse, y la acerco a ella dulcemente.- te quiero Burbuja y no quiero dejarte.-le decía en el oído.

La rubia se sentía un poco mal por decirle a Mitch que también le gustaba. Para ser sincera quien podría rechazar a un chico con dinero, de buena familia y de buen prestigio social, sin embargo Burbuja no ve eso en lo hombres pero para este caso no podía rechazarlo por cuestión de amistad desde la infancia, él era el único muchacho que ha estado al lado de ella toda la vida pese también a las típicas peleas entre amigos, siempre la apoya en las buenas y en las malas.

.- Eres un … buen chico, Gracias.- decía con una sonrisa pero que al mismo tiempo mostraba algo de tristeza mientras respondía a los abrazos de Mitch.

_**_ RRB_**_

Los tres hermanos estaban en el césped sentados comiendo hamburguesas en el caso de Butch, Barras de chocolate comía Boomer y Brick tomaba Soda.

.- mjiji….-Butch dio una Risa nasal.

.- ¿Qué? ¿De qué te Ríes Butch?.- decía Boomer.

.- Já, de lo que paso en la clase, es primera vez que veo a Brick alterándose tanto con una mujer..- Butch se burlaba de Brick con voz divertida.

.- Grr, ¡CALLATE!, NO QUIERO HABLAR DE ESO, IDIOTA.-gritaba Brick muy enfadado.

.- ¿Por qué?, si lo que dice Butch es verdad.- Dijo Boomer.

.- Cierra la boca…

.- Al menos en esta escuela no hay chicas como en la que estuvimos en la última, las de allá eran feas y torpes.- decía con asco Boomer.

.- Si, pero eran tan fáciles de tirárselas.-Murmuraba Butch.- mjim… aun recuerdo como me las tiraba en el baño.

.- Es que tú tratas a las mujeres como juguetes sexuales, Butch.- Dijo Brick seriamente.- Me imagino que a más de alguna la dejaste embarazada.

Butch, solo al escuchar lo que dijo Brick dio una simple sonrisa maliciosa.

.- Realmente eres infantil.- el pelirrojo dio sus últimos sorbos de la soda que tenía en sus manos.

.- Para mí las mujeres son simples golfas que buscan sexo por todas partes, yo solo les doy lo que quieren.- decía Butch estirándose y dejando se caer en el pasto.

.- ¡CUIDADOO!

Un Pelotazo cayó en la cara del pelinegro de ojos esmeraldas con una brutalidad.

.- Ufff te han dado duro ¿no Butch?.- dijo Brick graciosamente.- jajaja.z

.- Diablos mi nariz… ¿QUIEN FUE EL PEDAZO DE IMBECIL QUE ME TIRO LA PELOTA?.- Grito furioso Butch.

.- Perdón…

Una chica se acercaba al lugar donde se encontraban los tres chicos. La chica era morena, de ojos esmeraldas y cabello negro que le llegaban un poco más bajo de los hombros, traía puesto una camisa de mangas cortas y unas calzas deportivas negras que le llegan hasta las rodillas.

Butch se levanto del pasto y se acerco a la muchacha demasiado enojado.

.- Oye nena, ¿puedes tener más cuidado por donde tiras tu pelota?.- dijo butch muy cerca de la chica.

.- lo siento, no fue mi intensión.- decía la niña seria.

.- ¡CASI ME ARRANCAS LA NARIZ!

.- ¿Y ESO QUE?.- Grito la muchacha.-¿TE PASO ALGO?, NO LO CREO.

.- ¡Bellota date prisa!.- gritaban unas niñas desde el otro lado del patio.

.- ¡YA VOY!, ¿serías tan amable de devolverme mi pelota?.- preguntaba con calma la pelinegra.

.- ¿Te refieres a esta?, JÁ, debes quitármela.

.- ESCUCHA, EN SERIO NO TENGO TIEMPO, DEVUELVEMELA, ¿QUIERES?.

.- Como dije antes debes quitármela, preciosa.

.- ESTOY HABLANDO EN SERIO, NO QUIERO PELEAR TE LO DIGO POR LAS BUENAS.

.- Yo también lo digo en serio.

.- GR! ME HAS CABREADO ESTÚPIDO! , SI NO QUIERES UNO DE MIS PUÑOS EN TU CARA SERA MEJOR QUE ME LA PASES AHORA.

.- Ui, que miedo, así es como me gustan las chicas.

Bellota se puso ruborizada y trato de pegarle en la cara con uno de sus puños pero Butch la esquivo moviéndose. Pero no pudo librarse cuando lo empujo contra al suelo con una fuerza que ninguna otra mujer puede tenerla, se puso encima de él (en una posición algo obscena xP) y le quitó la pelota. Todos los alumnos de alrededor miraban tal escena.

.- ¡Te lo advertí!.- fueron las únicas palabras de Bellota, su cara con la de Butch estaban muy cerca pero luego ella se paró y se fue al otro patio.

Su dos hermanos que se reía como locos que les llegaba a doler el estomago.

.- Jajajajajajaja, No lo puedo creer…JAJAJAJA ¿en serio, mi hermano Butch fue derrotado por una mujer? JAJAJAJAJA, esto es jajajaja imperdonable JJAJAJAJA.- de reía entre lágrimas el pelirrojo.

.- JAJAJAJA, CARAJO ESTO ES LO QUE MENOS ME LO ESPERABA DE TI HERMANO JAJAJAJAJJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJ JAJA.- Reía el rubio.

.- ¡Cállense bola de estúpidos!.- dijo muy avergonzado Butch, pero luego se dio cuenta que la mayoría de la escuela vio ese momento.- ¿¡Y USTEDES QUE MIRAN IMBECILES!, ¡SE LES ACABO LA DIVERCION!.

Luego el pelinegro vio la venganza perfecta para Boomer y Brick.

.- Ufff, miren a quien veo ahí a dos chicas que me parecen familiar, una pelirroja y una rubia.

Cuando los dos escucharon ' una pelirroja y una rubia' sus caras cambiaron a unas caras serias.

.- Mira Boomer ahí está su rubiecita y mira Brick tu pelirroja.- dijo Butch con tono de burla.

Bombón y Burbuja estaban a la vista de los tres muchachos, parecieran que estuvieran hablando y riendo, luego apareció una morena de pelo negro, Bellota.

.- JÁ y ahí veo a tu-

.- NI SE TE OCURRA DECIRLO, BOOMER.- interrumpiendo inmediatamente Butch.

.- Quien lo diría, son amigas…

.- Mas bien son hermanas.-dijo Boomer.

.- ¿Hermanas?.

.- Si.

Los chicos miraban a las chicas pero alguien se cruzo en su vista. Era Princesa ¿Qué quería?

.- Oye pequeña, nos tapas la vista.- dijo Butch

.- ¿P-Pequeña?, ¿cómo se atreven?.-dijo indignada la presumida.

.- ¿Quién diablos eres y que quieres?.- decía con un tono pesado el pelirrojo.

.- Soy su compañera de clase, ¿nunca me han visto?

.- no

.- no

.- para nada,¿ pero que quieres?

.- Irán a mi fiesta el sábado en la noche?.

.- ¿Una fiesta?, JÁ… escucha niña nosotros no somos de ese tipo, a nosotros no aburre completamente eso.-dijo Brick.

.- ¿Eso quiere decir que no irán?.

.- Definitivamente no.- dijo Boomer

.- Ahora puedes irte, niñata?.- decía Butch.

.- jim! Ya verán se lo diré a mi padre!.- Princesa se fue corriendo.

.- pequeñas niñas que dependen mucho de su padre, no me agradan.- estaba diciendo Butch mientras se acostaba en el pasto bastante serio.

_ EN CLASES DE EDUCACION FÍSICA_

.- Bien alumnos hoy aremos ejercicios para las piernas, necesito que se pongan a trotar por 15 minutos, empiecen ahora ¡YA!.- decía la profesora Morgan.

TODOS TROTANDO.

.- Oye Bellota, ¿Qué paso con la cancha, se arreglo?.- dijo Bombón mientras trotaba al lado de sus hermanas.

.- Supongo que si, después preguntare, hoy solo pudimos entrenar con las chicas del equipo.

.- Eso está bien.- decía Burbuja.

.- Burbuja, para que te dijo Mitch en la hora de almuerzo?.- preguntó Bellota.

.- No hablemos de eso por favor.- decía un poco incomoda la rubia.

.- Tuvo que ser algo malo.- susurro Bombón a Bellota.

.- Eso veo.- le respondió.

.- Profesora Morgan, ¿podemos hacer un partido contra los hombre?.-dijo una chica.

.- Esta bien

.- ¿contra las mujeres?, Bah, esto será Facil.- decía un chico.

En la cancha ya no había problema, el entrenador se encargo de tapar el oyó que alguien había hecho, ahora todos pueden jugar libremente.

.- Muy bien chicos, a la cuentas de 3 empezamos… 1 … 2 y 3.- Bellota lanzo la pelota a una de sus amigas del equipo, las chicas tenían la delantera hasta que a medio campo un chico se la quito llevándosela al arco contrario, luego se lo paso a su compañero, la tiro, y ese fue el primer gol de los hombres.

.- Diablos.- murmuraba Bellota.

Los Chicos tiraron la pelota hacia uno de su equipo masculino, el se lleva la delantera hasta que Bellota le quita la pelota haciendo que el chico caiga al suelo, realmente Bellota era muy bruta para jugar su juego favorito.

El equipo de las chicas lleva la delantera pero al medio de su camino estaba Butch ayudando a proteger el arco, Bellota se las ingenio e hizo que cayera a un paso en falso para tírasela a una de las chicas, Butch quedo impresionado, la chica le paso de nuevo la pelota a Bellota, la tiro al arco de los hombres y ese fue el primer punto de las mujeres.

Bellota vio Butch y le sonrió con malicia.

.- ¿asique quieres jugar rudo he?.-dijo con una sonrisa el pelinegro.

.- Bien este es el último tiempo, el que haga un gol, es el ganador.-dijo la maestra Morgan.- a la cuenta de 1… 2 y 3.

Uno de los chicos tiro la pelota con la cabeza accidentalmente al lado de las chicas, Butch alcanzo a que ninguna de ellas la tocara, eso impresiono a Bellota. El muchacho se la tiro a un chico, avanzo casi 5 metros con la pelota y se la paso a Butch de nuevo. Bellota trato de que no isiera un gol asique se puso al frente de él.

.- Ho no, no lo harás.- decía Bellota.

Bellota trato de quitársela pero Butch la tenía bien protegida.

.- ¿en serio no te vas a disculpar de lo que paso antes?.

.- ¿Qué?, ¿te refieres cuando de tire al suelo?.

Bellota estiraba piernas para detener cualquier tiro de Butch.

.- Si, de esa vez.

.- ¿Estás loco?, te lo advertí y no me hiciste caso, ¿Por qué? Acaso fue algo que en verdad te avergonzó.

.- Solo espera que haga ese gol, y yo seré quien me ría en tu cara.

.- Lo dudo.

Todos veían a los dos (Bellota y Butch) increíble… los dos eran buenos.

.- ¡Eres terca Nenita!.

.- Estas equivocado si piensas que perderé y deja de llamarme así.

Eso fue suficiente para distraer a Butch y que Bellota tomara la pelota.

.- Carajo, Caí en su trampa.- inmediatamente corrió a recuperar la pelota.

Bellota estaba lista para tirar y la distancia entre ella y Butch era larga asique imposible que detenga el triunfo de la Chicas.

.- Este es el-

FFUUUUUUUU ¡(SILVATASO)

.-¡Se acabo!, se demoraron demasiado, esto será empate.-dijo molesta la maestra Morgan.

.- Q-Que?, debe estar bromeando, casi ganamos Profesora.

.- Lo siento, ahora chicos y chicas a las duchas, ahora.

.- Ahora sé porque a todos les cae mal a esta gorda.- susurro Bellota.

Bellota Caminaba al baño de las mujeres hasta que sintió una mano en su brazo.

.- He Nenita, jugaste bien.- decía pícaramente Butch.

.- Gracias, tu también jugaste bien, eres el primer chico que me hizo sacar todas mis fuerzas.

.- je, en serio?.

.- Si, pero eso de que me disculpe contigo por lo que paso hace un rato, ni soñarlo. ESCUCHAME ESTO, YO NO ME DISCULPO A MENOS DE QUE EN VERDAD COMETI UN ERROR, OISTE?.-Bellota se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino.

El pelinegro la quedó mirando estupefacto, se podría decir que Bellota fue la primera mujer en callarlo con solo su mirada. Quizás …. Fue atracción. Luego sus hermanos aparecieron como siempre molestándolo (**como siempre son tan molestosos u.u').**

.- Por Dios hermano, la misma chica… eres un fracaso.-dijo su hermano mayor.

.- Si, realmente.- pensó lo mismo su hermano rubio.

Pero Afortunadamente Butch no escuchaba las palabras de sus hermanos, solo pensó en una palabra… '**HUMILLACIÓN'.**

.- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué estas mirando, Butch?.

.- Grrr… ESA MUJER ORGULLOSA ME LAS VA A PAGAR!.-gritaba Butch mientras apretaba sus puños.

.- C-Cálmate hermano.

.- ¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME, ESA CHICA ME DEJO EN RIDICULO!.

.-NO ES PARA TANTO, OLVIDATE DE ESO YAAAAAA!.

**Creo que Butch aun no sabe lo que es el amor a primera vista….**

**PERDON POR LA DEMORA, PERO ME HAN PASADO TANTA COSAS, AL FIN SALI DE VACACIONES DE VERANO, AL FIN PODRE REPIRAR, SE QUE ME DEMORE MUCHO D: … FUE POR MI DISTRACCION, ADEMAS QUIERO HACER CAPITULOS MAS LARGOS ^.^ Y POR ESO TOMA TIEMPO JEJE n.n' **

**PD: GRACIAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, SON UN AMOR. 3 & SEGUIRE SUBIENDO CAPITULOS CON TIEMPO ESO SI. USTEDES NOOO SABEN LO QUE LES ESPERA MAS ADELANTE, IMAGINENSELO… AMOR, TRISTEZA, CELOS, ENVIDIA, ETC… HASTA QUIEN SABE UN BEBE. **Creo que no debí decir eso o.o'.

Hasta la próxima. Los Qiero.


	3. Laa Verdad

**Ca**pitulo 3.

**Mansión Him – 9:30 AM.**

.- ¿Mis hijos se fueron?.- pregunto un señor con una voz un poco ronca.

.- Si Amo Him, se fueron a la escuela.- respondió Kyle.

.- Ya veo, mañana tengo que hacer un viaje a Paris y no volveré dentro de 2 semanas, sabes lo que tienes que hacer kyle.

.- Si Amo, lo sé.

.- Dejo a los tres en tus manos, …. puedes retirarte.

.- Si, con su permiso.

Kyle era un hombre serio, él vio nacer a los chicos y ayudo a educarlos, pero no era tonto, sabía que la frialdad de los muchachos se debía también a la ausencia de su único familiar que le queda, su padre. Como el señor Him era un hombre de negocios, no solo en su país si no también en el extranjero, tenía que viajar a menudo por negocios de la empresa, y eso demoraba semanas o meses suficientes para dejar a sus hijos en el olvido.

**_EN LA ESCUELA_**

Todos los alumnos se encontraban en clases, en el caso de los rrb y las ppg estaban en clases de matemáticas con una profesora Margot, una anciana de 54 años que solo al mirarla era suficiente para que le hicieran caso en todo lo que ella digiera.

¡DIIIIIIINNNNNN.!

.- Antes de salir recuerden leer las páginas 123 y 124 para mañana, si? hasta mañana.- recordaba la maestra.

.- Waaaaaaa!, aun tengo sueño, quiero irme a casa pronto y dormir todo el día.- se estiraba Bellota sentada en la mesa con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado.

.- Bellota, es de mala educación estirarse así.- le regañaba Bombón.

.- Si preciosa es de mala educación estirarse así.- agrego su compañero de puesto, Butch.

.- Uii y a ti quien te pregunto presumido?.- decía con enfado la pelinegra.- Voy a ir al baño a lavarme la cara, tengo que despertar, recuerden que hoy es el juego, no lleguen tarde.

.- Es verdad, hoy es.-dijo seria Bombón.

.- ¿vas a ir hermana?.- pregunto su hermana menor.

.- Trataré… es que Robín me dijo que la ayudara en un proyecto de ciencias para mañana, se me olvido por completo el juego de Bellota, voy a ir a buscar a Robín y le diré que empecemos ahora con su trabajo, así podre ir a verla jugar.- le respondió a Burbuja.- hoy no podremos almorzar juntas Burbuja, perdón.

.- No te preocupes, lo entiendo perfectamente, ve.

Bombón dibujo una sonrisa en su cara y tomo la mano de Burbuja.- Nos vemos después, si?.

.- S-Si.

Solo quedaron Brick, Butch, Boomer y Burbuja en el salón. Ella ya estaba un poco nerviosa por eso y lo único que quería era salir de ahí, pero lamentablemente el nerviosismo le jugó una muy mala pasada, ella se iba yendo cuando de pronto sintió que tropezó con un lápiz que estaba en el suelo, automáticamente se cayó y el golpe se sintió de lejos.

.- ¡AAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!.- La rubia gritó demasiado fuerte, tanto, que los chicos al escucharlo pusieron ojos de plato con cara asustadiza, por lo que se sintió fue un golpe fuerte.

.- ¿P-PERO QUE MIERDA FUE ESO?.- Pregunto Brick un poco asustado.

.- Y-YO QUE SÉ, CASI ME DA UN INFARTO.- respondía su hermano Butch tembloroso.

Boomer se acercó a el lugar donde se pudo oír el grito y vio que era su compañera de puesto, estaba sentada en el suelo con cara de adolorida y tenía su mano en el tobillo izquierdo.

.- ¿Estás Bien?.- Pregunto Boomer acercándose a la rubia.

.- ¿Quién es, Boomer?.- dijeron sus hermanos.

.- Es Burbuja.- le respondió a ellos pero sus dos hermanos se acercaron a ver y Claro, era ella.

.- aa es la rubia.

.- Me lastimé el tobillo… ¡Ay! y … duele.- dijo la ojiazules.

El rubio se sentó en el suelo al lado de Burbuja, le sacó el zapato izquierdo, y luego el calcetín y vio que tenia rojo toda la parte del tobillo.

.- ¿Q-Que estás haciendo?.- le dijo la rubia a Boomer.

.- Mira, tienes todo el pie rojo, tienes que ir a la enfermería ahora.

.- Dios… Sí, tengo q-que i-ir.- decía con dificultad para levantarse e intentaba caminar hacia la enfermería, en una de esas casi se cae pero logró sujetarse contra la pared.-'' _tengo que llamar a Bombón,… ¿Dónde estás hermana?.- _al caminar sintió una mano en su pierna y otra mano sobre la espalda de la muchacha, alguien intentaba tomarla en brazos.

.- aaa…¿Bo-Bomer?.- decía un poco avergonzada con las mejillas rosadas.- no por favor.

.- tú apenas puedes caminar, además la enfermería está arriba.

.- No quiero ser un estorbo otra vez, por favor bájame.

.- ¿En serio quieres que te baje?.- dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué crees que suceda si te caes al subir escalones?, te lastimarías mas no?

.- Si pero …

.- ¿Intentabas ir a buscar a una de tus hermanas?.

.- ¿Como lo supiste?.

.- je…

El corazón de Burbuja no dejaba de latir rápido ¿será que ella se ha enamorado?, él la ha salvado 2 veces y con esta 3 veces, en verdad… no resulto ser un mal muchacho como ella pensó.

.- Boomer ….- ella le vio su rostro y la toco dulcemente, Boomer estaba asombrado, sentía como esa caricia era suave , delicada y le gustaba al mismo tiempo.- Gracias, otra vez.- le dijo simplemente, dejando de acariciarle.

…

_**_BomBón_**_

_**B**_ombón buscaba a Robín por todas partes, busco en el comedor, biblioteca, sala de clases y no estaba. Ni modo, no la encontró y fue a buscar a Burbuja para ir juntas a la cancha. Donde la vio por última vez, en la sala, no la vio ahí, solo estaban dos chicos, Brick y Butch. El pelinegro se dio cuenta de su presencia.

.- Mira Brick es la rosadita.

.- ¿Rosadita?, espero que no te estés refiriéndote a mi mal educado!.-dijo un poco molesta la pelirroja.

.- Si estas buscando a una rubia, está en la enfermería.

.- ¿E-En la enfermería?, ¿Burbuja?.

.- Si, creo que así se llamaba esa chica.- antes de decir la última palabra Bombón ya no estaba.

.- se fue corriendo.- dijo brick.

La ojirosados corría por todo el pasillo en dirección a la enfermería…tenía que ver que con sus propios ojos que la que estaba en ese lugar era su hermana o no.

_Burbuja_

Ella estaba sentada en una camilla, mientras una enfermera le veía su tobillo, Boomer estaba parado al lado de ella.

.- Dios Mío Burbuja, casi te fracturas el tobillo, imagínate cuánto dolor sentirías, a esos límites yo no propia hacer nada.- decía la enfermera que estaba examinando el pie de Burbuja.- gracias a Dios este joven te trajo en brazos….

.- S-Si.- agregaba un poco ruborizada.

.- Bien… espérenme un minuto, iré a traer un gel, no tardo….¡Ah! Burbuja si quieres puedes recostarte en la cama, yo le avisare a tu profesor que no asistirás a clases, ¿si?.

.- Claro, gracias.-ella hizo una bella sonrisa forzada, luego se dio cuenta que estaba sola con el muchacho de ojos azules, intentaba decir algo pero estaba nerviosa que no le salían las palabras.- emm.. ¿te importaría ayudarme a caminar hacia la cama?.

.- ¿Te vas a quedar aquí?.- le pregunto a la rubia.

.- si, no puedo caminar, si apoyo mi pie en el suelo me dolerá demasiado.- le respondió.

.- Bien … sujétate bien de mi cuello.

.- e-esta-a B-bien… ay… duele.

Boomer, la dejo recostada en la cama, pero llego un punto en que cuando la soltó, los dos cruzaron sus rostros frente a frente inesperadamente. Burbuja estaba rojísima y temblaba de los nervios, y el chico solo la miraba sorprendido, era más hermosa verla de cerca que de lejos. Pero luego él se separo de ella con los ojos cerrados y muy serio

.- G-gracias.

.- Me voy a clases.

.- Eh? e-espera un minuto por favor.- decía con su mano en el pecho y con sus mejillas rosadas, él se detuvo.- por qué ….. por qué me salvaste de nuevo, ¿que no soy una molestia para ti?.

.- por qué ¿preguntas?... porque …-

..- BURBUJAAA!.-se oyó un llamado, la puerta se abrió con fuerza y el choque entre la pared y la puerta hizo un gran estruendo.- Burbuja, ¿por qué estás aquí?, ¿Qué te sucedió?, ¿te duele algo?.

.- Bombón…. Je … no te preocupes, estoy bien, me torcí el tobillo accidentalmente, y aun estoy un poco adolorida.- sonreía su hermana menor, no tomo mucho en que Bombón notara la presencia Boomer en la habitación.

.- ¿y él que hace aquí?, ¿te vino a molestar?.

.- oh no no, claro que no, el fue amable y me trajo en brazos hasta aquí.

.- eh?¿en serio?.

.- si, gracias a él no empeoro mi lesión.

.- aaam, pues… .- la pelirroja se acercaba a Boomer sorprendida y quedaron frente a frente.- gracias por todo.

.- No fue nada.… oye rubia.- decía Boomer

.- eh?

.- Mejórate luego.- dijo dando la espalda a las chicas y se fue.

Burbuja hizo una sonrisa, esta vez no forzada, si no que ella estaba feliz.

**_RRB _**

Los 2 muchacho caminaban en el pasillo, comiendo chocolates, galletas y luego vieron como una silueta en el fondo del pasillo, ahí estaba Boomer tranquilamente avanzando, sin embargo sus hermanos preguntaron lo que uno menos se imaginaba.

.- hu?, es Boomer.- dijo Brick.

.- he?... ha! Valla valla, terminaste?, pensé que te irías a demorar más con ella.- le decía su hermano orgulloso, Butch.

.- De que estás hablando, estúpido?.- preguntó el rubio.

.- JÁ … no te hagas, lo hiciste con ella, verdad?.- susurraba el pelinegro.

.- Realmente eres un enfermo de la mente, solo piensa en sexo he?, y no… no le hice nada a esa chica, aunque siéndote sincero en un momento no me podía resistir, pero ella es muy inocente y no pienso quitársela.- seguía caminando serio por el pasillo dejando a sus hermanos a tras e ignorándolos completamente, es decir, dándoles la espalda.

.- ¿Qué diablos te pasa a Boomer?.- gritaba el pelirrojo.

.- Ajj, déjalo, estoy seguro que se le va a pasar.

.

.

.

**[_Bellota_]**

Bellota estaba practicando para el juego de hoy con las demás muchachas de su equipo, el público ya estaba llegando y se sentaban a un lado de la cancha pero Bellota vio que sus hermanas aun no han llegado, no se le extrañaba de Bombón, pero sí de Burbuja, ella siempre llegaba puntual e incluso llegaba antes que todos los demás. Pensó en llamarlas por celular asique dio un alto a la práctica.

.- Chicas… si quieren descansen un poco, si?.- e inmediatamente la pelinegra se dirigió a su mochila donde se encontraba su celular pero una chica la detuvo…

.- ¿Q-Que dices?, ¿Burbuja está en la enfermería?, pero…. ¿por qué?.- Bellota tomo de los hombros de la chica y le exigió que le contestara.- contéstame, por favor.

.- Ayy, tranquilízate Bellota, por lo que más quieras, yo solo escuche que Burbuja se cayó y la llevaron a la enfermería, p-pero no está sola, esta con tu hermana mayor, con Bombón en este minuto… mira allá vienen.- le indicó con el dedo, donde venían sus hermanas.

.-¡Bu-Burbuja!...- corrió donde ellas.- ¿Burbuja estas bien?, supe que te caíste.

.- Si, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien, Bombón estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo.

.- Eso me pone tranquila, y llegaron justo a tiempo.

.- jaja si, eso veo.

.- Bueno…deséenme suerte, hoy ganaremos.

.- Suerte hermana.

.- Suerte, y Gana!

El público, o mejor dicho los estudiantes ya estaban llegando a ver el juego, se sentaban en el césped o en los balcones.

.- Bien… cuando escuchen el silbatazo, empezamos si?.-Bellota se encontraba a un lado , al frente de ella, el capitán del otro equipo con el que jugará y el entrenador estaba al medio con la pelota en la mano, en su otra mano tenía el silbato en la boca para dar el comienzo del juego.

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

**LOCUTORES:**

**.- Ya ha sonado el silbato del árbitro, y el juego COMIENZA…, el equipo de Bellota toma la delantera…. Se ve que Bellota, en verdad es una gran capitana, no?**

**.- Claro que si, entrena con su equipo casi todos los días, y se notan demasiado los resultados…. Hay vemos a unas del equipo de Bellota tiene el Balón…. Se acerca.**

**.- ¿Será gol?.**

**.- Nooo!, justo se cruzo unos del equipo contrario y le quitó la pelota a la chica… estuvimos a punto de marcar el primer gol.**

**.- Bueno… eso significa que estaremos muy cerca de la victoria, con chicas muy agiles como la Bellota y su chicas, no?.**

**.- Si ….., el muchacho está atrapado, las chicas lo tienen acorralado, que hará?...**

**.- Ahí se lo paso a uno de sus compañeros del equipo, pero mira… ahí viene Jenni, compañera de Bellota e intenta quitarle el balón a chico….. se acerca yyy… Uuuu, pero q-que..**

**.- …. **

**!**

**_BELLOTA_**

.- Jessi ¡.- la pelinegra fue corriendo donde su compañera, el muchacho del otro equipo le había golpeado sin querer su pierna e hizo esta callera al suelo con símbolo de dolor.- Jessi, Jessi estas bien?, ¿te duele mucho?... dimee.

.- A-Ay B-Bellota M-Me d-duele la-a piernaaa!.- la pobre trato de aguantar el dolor, suspiro, y se tranquilizo un poco, pero nadie sacaba ese inmenso dolor, pareciera como si te hubieran cortado la pierna completa.

.- tranquila… estarás bien.- Bellota dirigió su mirada a la del chico que la lastimó.- ¡eres un maldito!.- quería tirarse encima de él, y golpearlo.

.- Tranquila Bellota, llevaremos a Jessi a la enfermería, estará bien.- le decía su entrenador.

.

.

.

**.- Dios, la jugadora Jesica tuvo un accidente, de todas maneras el árbitro sacó la tarjeta amarilla para el muchacho del otro equipo.**

**.- Si, a la muchacha la llevaran a la enfermería y si es muy grave, yo creo que al hospital.**

**.- Que lamentable, por Dios…. Pero esto sigue….. ahora el equipo necesitara a un jugador, o si no creo que dan por ganadores al equipo visitante.**

**.- Si, ¿pero a quien?.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.- Dios Mío, Bombón…-decía Burbuja entre medio del publico.- ¿Ahora quién la va a reemplazará?.

.- No lo sé.- le respondía a su hermana.

.

.

.

El árbitro le dijo a Bellota que tiene que encontrar a un suplente ahora, o de lo contrario, su equipo perderá y ganará el otro.

.- ¡Pero… somos 10 y ellos 11, seguro que les podemos ganar aun así!.- trato de convencerlo la pelinegra.

.- Lo siento, pero no se puede, si no tienes suplentes, daré por ganadores a los visitantes.- le dijo el árbitro, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, Bellota le tomo del brazo.

.- Espere... encontrare un reemplazante…. Solo….. deme un poco tiempo, por favor.

.- ….. Está bien, tienes 8 minutos, ni más ni menos, si?

.- S-si, de acuerdo.

El árbitro le dijo al entrenador y el entrenador a los locutores para informar a los estudiantes de la escuela que se tomará un descanso de 8 minutos.

.

.

.

**_.Bellota._**

.- '_¿A quién diablos encontraré en tan poco tiempo?, a quien, a quien… ¿Robín? No, no le gusta el fútbol… quizás… ¿Mike? No tampoco, no vino a clases y llamarlo será una pérdida de tiempo, ¿QUIEN ES BUENO PARA LA PELOTAAAAA! . .- L_a chica de ojos esmeraldas pensó y pensó hasta que se le ocurrió alguien.

.

.

.

**_RRB_**

Los 3 chicos estaban en la sala, estaban solos, Boomer y Brick leían unas revistas y Butch escuchaba música con sus audífonos mientras masticaba chicle de menta. Se escuchaban pasos que corrían a una gran velocidad.

.- Aij Aij Aij Aij…..- trataba respiraba la pobre pelinegra y los chicos miraron extrañados a Bellota.- Butch…

.- ¿Qué?- le dijo acercándose a ella

.- Necesita tu ayuda ahora.- ya no había tiempo, debía apresurarse.- por favor ayúdame.

.- ¿Mi qué?.- no podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo la chica mas ruda de la escuela.

.- tienes que ayudarme, no hay tiempo.- la chica tomo la muñeca el chico y se lo llevo lo más rápido posible, pero Butch quería un explicación, él dejo de caminar y le pregunta a ella que sucedía.

.- Es que… una de mis compañeras de equipo se lastimo el pie y …

.- Entiendo, ¿quieres que juegue contigo?

.- Bueno… si.- Esta estaba un poco avergonzada porque no le gustaba pedirles favores a nadie, y esto era una acepción, era por el equipo.

.- ¿Pese a todo lo que paso entre nosotros?, oye… acaso se te olvido como me humillaste ayer?

.- Pues te lo tenias merecido, no me gusta pedirle perdón a nadie y menos a presumidos como tú.

.- realmente eres orgullosa, mujer…. Olvídalo, no lo haré, búscate a otro.- Butch se dio media vuelta y volvía a la sala.

.- Espera, en serio….. Necesito tu ayuda ahora…. No tengo mucho tiempo.- a Bellota ya estaba a punto de darse por vencida, pero como su capitana, no quería defraudar a sus compañeras.- Además no nadie más que sea tan bueno como tú.

….

Butch no fue tonto, y la pensó bien, quizás era la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse de esa chica por humillarlo.

.- Esta Bien… pero con una condición.

.- ¿Qué? … Y ¿qué quieres?, no voy a hacer tu esclava si es lo que piensas que haga.

.- No, es algo más fácil.

.- ¿Podemos discutir esto después?.- le dijo nerviosa.

.- Tienes que besarme.

.

.

.

Los estudiantes que estaban en la cancha y que observaban el partido estaban un poco inquietos, querían ver el juego de una buena vez, tanto… que llegaron a tirar embases de comida al árbitro para que se apuraran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.- ¿Q-Que?, ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?, NO VOY A BESARTE, ¿HAS PERDIDO LA CABEZA?, PENSÉ QUE ME ODIABAS…- dijo la pelinegra con cara de desagrado.

.- Entonces…. No te ayudaré.

.- Bueno… prefiero perder antes que darte un beso.- esa frase le asqueo.

.- Esta bien….pero piénsalo… vas a decepcionar a todas la chicas que confiaron en ti, en poder encontrar a alguien más….

Butch le hizo recordar a Bellota que ella y su equipo se sacrificaron mucho para este día, días de práctica que hicieron hasta derramar sudor.

.- _'Diablos, tendré que simplemente arriesgarme, todo por el equipo'.- _la última frase se la repito mil veces, estaba segura…..-bien… pero… si perdemos, olvídalo, si?.

.- Ajj…! De acuerdo, pero ya verás que ganaremos.- Butch le iba a avisar a sus hermanos que no estaría con ellos por un bueno rato.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.- Diablos, que lastima… no pudo llegar a tiempo… solo faltan 35 segundos… ni modo… será mejor nombrar a los ganadores.- decía el árbitro mirando su reloj con una posición seria, desde 5 metros de distancia se escuchaban correr a dos personas, él se dio cuenta y se animo a tocar el silbato diciendo que el juego continua.

.- Uff! , volví y encontré reemplazante, mierda llegamos a tiempo.

.- si, llegaron justo a tiempo.

.- Nunca… Nunca me hagas correr de esa manera.- Butch estaba exhausto, Bellota lo hizo correr del pasillo del 2do piso hasta la cancha, serían más de 6 metros.- creo que me voy a desmallar.

.- Valla, pensé que eras atlético pero veo que no,…

.- ¿Que dijiste?.- él ya estaba con la venita en la frente de rabia.

.- Calla, ya vamos a empezar, vamos.- ella se dirigía a la cancha.

El público empezó reaccionar mejor y las chicas del equipo estaban felices, tanto como sus hermanas que observaban desde las escaleras.

.- Bien.

!

**.- Y comenzó el juego, que alivio que la muchacha haya encontrado reemplazante, para serte honesto ya me estaba preocupando.**

**.- jaja no te culpo … y si no me fallan mis ojos, el que ocupa el lugar de Jessica, es el chico nuevo del salón D, es su compañero… creo que se llama …. Butch.**

**.- Ay mira mira mira mira, Butch tiene la pelota..**

**.- excelente… y ahora se la pasa a Bellota.**

**.**

**.**

Realmente Butch era increíble, es muy rápido y ágil, y se complementaban bien Bellota. Los Chicos Boomer y Brick se acercaban a los balcones donde estaba la gente sentada, también la chicas estaban ahí.

.- Mira, ahí estaba Butch.- le dijo Brick a su hermano Boomer, Bombón reconoció esa odiosa voz y frunció el seño inmediatamente.

.- Ajj, ¿Tú qué haces aquí?.- pregunto molesta la pelirroja.

.- uu?, ¿rosadita?, no te vi.- decía con sarcasmo.

.- responde lo que te dije, bruto.- le exigía esta.

.- Mira.- indico con el dedo a su hermano Butch.- mi hermano está jugando futbol

.- He?, está jugando en el equipo de Bellota, asique ese tu hermano.

.- Si, Boomer sentémonos aquí, podremos ver bien.- Se sentaron en el balcón que está arriba de las chicas.

.- '_Espero que no fastidie'_.- pensó entre dientes y desagrado, Bombón.

Boomer miraba solo a Burbuja pero esta vez la miraba de espaldas, le encantaba sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio crespo, se parecía mucho a su madre en parte, sobre todo en su forma de ser, dulce y pasiva.

**_Bellota_**

**.- '**_besarlo… ¿quiere que lo bese?, ¿por qué?, ningún hombre en toda mi vida me había pedido eso, pero porque diablos me lo tuvo que pedir él, ese presumido y pervertido…¿por qué?..._

_.- ¡_TOMA BELLOTA!

.- eh?... haa, ¡SI!.- Jeanne, le pasó la pelota a Bellota, esta estaba distraída y reacciono de golpe.- '_despierta Bellota, QUE TE SUCEDE!'.-se decía._

_Tres D_el otro equipo la tenían acorralada, pero atrás de ellos estaban tres alternativas, Jenny, Dina y Butch. Pensó bien a quien pasárselo.

.- ' _Bien… esta es la oportunidad de ganar el primer gol, solo piensa Bellota, tengo claro que tengo que pasársela a ese idiota ya que él está más cerca del arco, pero no sé cómo…. Si hago un pase mal, me la quitaran'.- _no lo pensó, se tiró la pelota con el pie hacia la cabeza y la tiro donde Butch.

.- mjim, nada mal…. Ahora es mi turno!.- este recibió la pelota saltando alto, y corrió con ella lo más rápido y ágil posible.

.

.

.

.- woow! É..él es muy bueno.- dijo sorprendida Bombón.

.- Si, es tan bueno con Bellota.- agregaba Burbuja.

.

.

.

**.- Ahí vemos a Butch trata de esquivar patadas y codazos, este chico me ha sorprendido.**

**.- si, a mi también, estoy seguro que ganarán.**

**.- bien, bien… se acerca.**

.

.

.- ¡BIEN!, AHORA BUTCH, TIRALA.- le gritaba la pelinegra desde metros más atrás.

.- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA TONTA, ME DESCONCENTRAS!.- le respondía gritando también, con la venita en la frente.

.- ¡Uii, como se atreve a llamarme así!.- Bellota avanzo corriendo donde Butch, y llego cerca de él, más bien dicho al lado.- ¡SI TIENES PROBLEMAS EN TIRARLA, SERA MEJOR QUE ME LA PASES A MI!.

.- CALLATE!... _'aunque tiene razón, no puedo tirarla ahora.'… DE ACUERDO NENA, TE LA PASARÉ.- le _respondió con una sonrisa con malicia. Todos los del equipo contrario que estaban al frente de Butch, tenían la mirada fija solo en la pelota, el pelinegro se dio cuenta de eso, e hizo un paso en falso para quitarlos del camino, como escucharon que el chico le pasaría el balón a Bellota, este hizo como si se lo estuviera pasando pero llego un punto en que los otros bajaron la guardia y él se la devolvió y corrió.

.- Pero que…- decía confundida Bellota.- Dios… este resulto más inteligente.

.

.

**.- ¡Ho!, engaño a los muchachos, ¡a eso yo le llamo ingenioso!.**

**.**

**.- ¡Bien… **Me aburrí de esperar, voy a marcar el gol de una buena vez, maldita seas!.- decía molesto, la tiró al arco y marcaron el primer gol.

¡BIEEEEEEEN! ¡GOOOOOOOOOOL!

**.- ¡Gooooooooool!, el equipo ha marcado un gol, gracias a Butch!**

**.-¡EXCELENTE!.**

**.**

**.**

Así fue como han jugado durante 1 hora y media y ya llevan: 2 - 1, va ganando Bellota y su equipo gracias a Butch. Y el equipo visitante ya tiene mala cara de furia. Después de un buen rato pudieron llegar a empate, eso sí, les costó mucho empatar.

.- Pfff… '_mierda… nunca me habían cansado de esta manera'…-D_ecía cansado e inhalando cada 1 minuto el oji verdes.

.- Si lo desean pueden tomar un descanso de 10 minutos, además los dos equipos están cansados.- le decía el árbitro a Bellota y a Butch.

.- Si, por favor.- le contestaba ella.

.- Bien….

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

**.- Me han informado que vamos a tomar un pequeño descanso de 10 minutos para los jugadores.**

**.- Mira, solo verles la cara, se ve que están exhaustos y adoloridos.**

**.- Si.**

**.**

**.**

Todos ellos descansaban a un lado de la cancha pero obviamente uno por la izquierda y el otro por la derecha.

.- Cielos Bellota, hoy te has lucido.

.- Si estuviste increíble.

.- Si!, y ese muchacho guapo, también lo ha hecho perfecto!.

.- A propósito, ¿Dónde está?.

.- no lo sé.- respondía la pelinegra.

.- Deberías ir a buscarlo, en cualquier momento comenzara la segunda ronda.

.- si tiene razón, ve a buscarlo.

.- Ajj, bien….iré.

Esta se dirigió a buscarlo a los rincones y al lavado pero no estaba en esos lugares, y el último al que se dirigió fue a los baños que estaban atrás de la escuela.

.- Pfff… pfff… - suspiraba con calma Butch mientras se lavaba la cara.

.- Con que aquí estabas ¿he?.

Él se fijo quien era y era Bellota parada en la puerta del baño.

.- ¿Qué quieres?, ¿tanto me extrañas que me vienes a buscar?.- dijo parando la llave del lavado.

.- ¡N-No digas tonteras imbécil!.- le decía con las mejillas rojas.

.- ¿Entonces?

.- Solo venia a apresurarte.

.- ah… con que era eso.

.- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso pensabas que venía por otra cosa?.- dijo sarcástica.- Diablos, hace bastante tiempo que no entro a este baño, la verdad es que nadie lo usa.

.- ¿Nadie?

.- Si, dicen que murió una estudiante de esta escuela tras a verse hecho un aborto ella misma aquí.

.- Ja, y no me digas que piensan que esta su fantasma aquí.

.- Eso dicen pero yo no creo en esas cosas absurdas, aunque admito que este lugar es terrorífico y tuviste agallas para entrar.

.- ¿Dices que nadie entra aquí?.

.- No, nadie ¿por qué?

Butch se la acercó rápido a él y la empujo hasta la muralla final del baño, donde NADIE los vieran y los escucharan.

.- Uuu… ¿Pero que te sucede estúpido?.- le dijo aterrada, pero él le agarro las 2 manos contra la pared y se acercaba a su oreja.

.- Como sabes que vamos a ganar, yo ganaré la apuesta.- le susurraba.

.- ¡D-Dejameee!, ¿Qué te pasa? Suéltame!.- forcejeaba ella.

.- Se nota que aun no me conoces, sabes…. en la última escuela que estuve antes de esta, tuve relaciones con casi todas esas chicas que eran mis compañeras.- le confesaba, pero Bellota estaba sorprendida de que le digiera eso, sintió un remordimiento en sus sentimientos.

.- ¡E-Eres un Depravado, para mí lo que hiciste fue violarlas!

.- ¡No!, en ese entonces todos los hombres también pensaban eso, ellas me buscaban por su propia voluntad y yo les daba lo que querían.

.- ¿Y por qué me dices eso a mí?.- le preguntada un poco nerviosa.

.- Esta escuela está llena de chicas que buscan sexo, ellas me miran como si yo fuera su único hombre y si no es a mí, son a mis hermanos, pero cuando te vi me fije que eras la única mujer a la que me ha interesado ahora y la única que me ha desafiado orgullosamente.

Bellota estaba estupefacta con lo dichos de Butch.

.-….

.- Prometí que no te besaría si no ganábamos, pero nuestra victoria está muy cerca, no estaría mal adelantarse, no?.

Pero la Pelinegra toco los labios de él con el dedo y su cara a un lado, sin mirarlo.

.- Déjame decirte que en verdad eres el más idiota, pervertido y orgulloso que he visto en toda mi vida… no pensé en que trataras a las mujeres como tus juguetes para satisfacer tus ganas como hombre.

.- ¿A dónde quieres llegar, linda?

.- Olvídalo ….- ella lo ignoró y empujo a Butch para que la soltara.- vuelve pronto que ya comenzará el segundo tiempo.- cerro lo ojos seriamente y se fue.

El pelinegro se quedo quieto y pensando en las palabas que le dijo Bellota, pero no entendió mucho lo que le quiso decir… realmente lo que estaba asiendo estaba MAL.

.

.

.

**Jeje HOLA MIS LECTORES, ESPERO QUE ESTEN BIEN Y HAYAN DISFRUTADO ESTE CAPITULO, YO QUERIA DEJARLES CLARO VARIAS COSAS.**

**1.- COMO PUEDEN VER BELLOTA NO ES TAN 'AGRESIVA'COMO ORIGINALMENTE LO ES,, ESO ES PORQUE LE QUERIA DAR UNA CARACTERISTICA UN POCO SUAVE, PERO YO SEGUIRE CON LA IDEA DE HACERLA ENOJONA, SOBRE TODO CON BUTCH.**

**2.- BOOMER ES FRIO Y SERIO POR VARIOS MOTIVOS QUE LOS VERAN MAS ADELANTE.**

**3.- EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE TRATARA DE BOMBÓN Y BRICK, SI O SI.**

**POR ULTIMO… PERDON POR LA DEMORA… EN FIN…ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, SON UN AMOR.**


	4. Golpes

Capitulo 4

Han pasado 2 días desde aquel juego, y lamentablemente Bellota y su equipo perdieron por distracción, no hace falta decir nada más, todos quedaron decepcionados.

Comedor/Almuerzo- . 11:34 AM.

.- ¡No me puedo sacar de la cabeza en la manera que perdimos!.- Exclamaba Bellota decepcionada.

.- Deja de pensar en eso, te está haciendo mal.- le decía su hermana Bombón.

.- ¿Es que tu no entiende?, ¡para mí ese juego fue muy importante!.

.- Pero no te lo tomes tan a pecho, y cambia la cara porque si alguien te ve así, le desgraciaras el día.

.- Ayyy, creo que debí quedarme en casa, además las chicas no me quieren ver, están enojadas conmigo.

.- ¿Enojadas?, ¡pero qué tontas! Eso les pasa por aferrarse mucho en ti, pero ya verás que se les pasara.

.- Bombón, deberíamos ponernos en el lugar de Bellota, si fuera ella también estaría triste.- le decía Burbuja.

.- Si pero es demasiado…- luego la pelirroja vio un chico aproximándose a su mesa.- ¿Huu?... mira Burbuja quien viene.

.- ¿ah?... Mitch…-Burbuja se paró y fue donde Mitch.- Hola…

.- Hola Burbuja, ¿Cómo está tu pie?.- le decía nervioso.

.- Mi pie esta mejor… pero aun no puedo moverla demasiado.

.- Ya veo… oye me preguntaba si podríamos salir a tomar algo afuera.

.- Claro… por que no.

.-Bien, vamos.

.- Nos vemos después.- le dijo la rubia refiriéndose a sus hermanas.

.- Bien…- le contesto Bombón.

.- Yo tonta no soy y sé muy bien que Mitch está enamorado de Burbuja.- le dijo la pelinegra a Bombón cuando ya los dos estaban saliendo al patio trasero de la escuela.

.- Si, pero…. ¿Burbuja lo estará de él? o simplemente lo ve como un amigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**{_RRB_}**

Boomer vio como salió ese muchacho con la rubia del lugar hacia el patio muy juntos, cosa que a este le molesto asique se levanto de la mesa bruscamente salió de ahí.

.- ¡ESPERA BOOMER!, ¿A DONDE VAS?... Pero yo no entiendo que le está pasando a este idiota.- decía enojado Brick.

.- La rubia lo tiene loco.- bromeo Butch.

.- ¿Tanto así?

.- Aj, déjalo.

.- ¿y tú porque estas tan deprimido?

.- ¿Deprimido yo?, no sé de qué me hablas.

**{_BOOMER_}**

El rubio los seguía discretamente, veía y escuchaba todo lo que hablaban esos dos. Mitch y Burbuja estaban con dos refrescos tomando.

.- ¿Te gusta el jugo de manzana?.- le preguntaba Mitch.

.- Si, mi madre siempre me daba jugo de manzana cuando tenía sed.- respondía ésta.- y a ti te gusta el de naranja.

.- jaja, si… es una costumbre de familia.

…

.- Y… Burbuja… ¿has pensado en lo que hablamos la ultima vez?.

.- mm?... B-Bueno… no exactamente.- la pregunta de Mitch hizo que Burbuja bajara su cabeza un poco triste, pero él la levanto desde su barbilla.

.- Escucha… no tienes que ocultarme nada, dime la verdad, si en verdad sientes algo por mí.

.- …. Mitch…. Eres muy especial para mí, En serio, siempre has estado a mi lado como un buen amigo, y creo que…. Deberíamos permanecer así,… como amigos.

.- Entiendo, entonces… ¿no siente nada por mi?.

.- L-Lo lamento, pero… amor no siento por ti… perdóname Mitch, lo siento mucho.

.- ¿Estas… enamorada de otro chico, verdad?.

.- ha?

.- Bueno descuida… espero que olvidemos todo esto y que no dejemos de ser amigos, si?

.- ¡Claro que seguiremos siendo amigos!.- Burbuja lo abrazo cariñosamente.- te quiero… debo regresar tengo cosas que hacer.

.- Entonces ve, nos vemos después.- luego cada uno camino distintos rumbos.

Y graciosamente Boomer seguía viendo como ellos se alejaban serios. La ojiazules caminaba con la cabeza agachada con la mano en su pecho.

.- Vaya… destruiste los sentimientos de ese chico.- dijo alguien.

.- ¿mmm?...¿y tú…. Boomer?.- **decía extrañada**.- ¿C-Cómo puedes decir eso?, ¿e-estabas escuchando?.- estaba ruborizada.

.- Eso no importa…

.- Ay Dios….- **sentía vergüenza**.

.- ¿Y… como esta tu tobillo?.- pregunto el rubio acercándose a ella.

.- ha… está mejor, gracias.- respondió.-… recuerdas que la última vez, cuando estábamos en la enfermería te pregunte algo… la razón por la que tanto me salvas de problemas, y quiero saber el porqué.

.- ¿Para qué quieres saber?

.- Es que tu manera de ser…

.- Escucha, preocúpate de ti y de nadie más… además si no lo hago yo, quien lo hace.

.- Pero-

.- Tu forma de ser es la de una niña tonta y torpe, y cualquiera puede aprovecharse de ti.

.- ¿T-Tonta?

.- Eres muy inocente.- **le dijo acercándose más a ella y le tomo los brazos pero Burbuja solo retrocedió un poco**.- y eso a mí me tiene… loco por ti

.- como?.

.- Ni siquiera sé lo que me pasa … ¿Por qué siento esto por ti?.- apretaba los brazos de la rubia cada vez más fuertes, para buscar respuestas.

.- aa…

.- Jamás, he querido a una mujer y no entiendo porque justamente tuviste que ser tú.- las palabras de Boomer ofendían bastante a Burbuja, pero ella no decía nada hasta que….

.- ¿P-Por qué piensas esas cosas de mi?, no…. no soy tonta, quizás torpe pero… no soy tonta…. a-aunque no lo creas me duele cuando la gente se expresa así de mi, sin conocerme, me estás haciendo daño, suéltame por favor.- decía con terror al imaginarse lo peor.

El oji-azules estaba con la boca semi abierta, en verdad pareciera que él no era el único que pensaba así de ella.

.- Ya veo… ¿entonces no soy el único que piensa eso de ti?.-le preguntó el chico.

.- No, no lo eres.

Boomer ya no aguantaba más, quería a esa rubia para él solo. Su facciones y su forma de ser le llamaban la atención cada vez más, tanto como para volverlo loco y no hacerlo en pensar en nada.

Burbuja levantó su mirada para ver el porqué el chico estaba tan callado pero se encontró con unos hermosos ojos de color azul marino que no podía evitar mirarlos, podía ver en ellos tristeza y adicción.

.- ¿Boo…mer?

**.**

**.**

_Brick_

Brick se encontraba sentado en una banca del jardín de la escuela, estaba esperando a Butch quien traía sus refrescos, el pelirrojo a veces abusaba de sus hermanos solo por ser el hermano mayor y hacia que trajeran todo lo que él quería. Miraba el cielo con aburrimiento pero luego escuchó un ruido de un objeto que se cayó, este miró que era y vio a una chica de trenzas, frenillos, con una vestimenta algo usual de nerds.

.- ¡Ay!, mis lentes…- la muchacha movía sus brazos en el suelo tratando de encontrar sus anteojos, pero luego alguien las tomó y se las pasó.

.- Aquí tienes…

.- ho?, mu-muchas gracias…- cuando la chica de puso los lentes vio un rostro conocido.- Bombón… gracias….

.- De nada Kris, solo ten cuidado en donde caminas.- **le respondía con una sonrisa, pero se la cambio cuando vio alguien familiar, mientras ese veía todo que sucedía**.- ¿Por qué siempre en los lugares que estoy yo, estás tú.

.- No tengo la menor idea, no será porque… me sigues rosadita?.- le dijo pícaramente Brick.

.- No seas absurdo Him, ahora si me disculpas...- **Bombón se dirigía con una regadera en la mano hacia un rosal que justamente estaba a un lado de la banca en donde estaba sentado Brick.**

.- ¿Qué vas a ser?.- le preguntó él.

.- Voy a regar las flores, ¿no ves?.

.- No sabía que regabas plantas.- se extraño el pelirrojo

.- Solo estoy reemplazando a mi hermana, que no sé dónde diablos está.

.- ¿Estás hablando de la pelinegra?.-

.- No… de Burbuja.

.- Ah, de la rubia.

.- Acostúmbrate a llamar a mis hermanas por sus nombres, sobre todo a mí, nunca más me digas rosadita.- dijo Bombón sin mirarlo regando las flores.- ¿Además que haces tú aquí solo?.

.- Vaya, que curiosidad tienes, rosa.- dijo maliciosamente.

.- Estúpido…

.- Estoy esperando a Butch.

.- Que mal, yo pensé que se había aburrido de ti y te abandono

.- Que niña tan graciosa he?

Pero ella no le dijo nada, y siguió regando.

.- No entiendo por qué me hablas tan enojada.- decía curiosamente pelirrojo.

.- ¡AH!, ¿y me lo dices a mi?, ¿quieres que te lo recuerde, Brick?

.- Esta bien, dímelo.- **La chica dejo la regadera en el suelo y se acerco a él estando cara a cara**.

.- ODIO A LOS BRUTOS.

.- ¿De qué-

.- Cuando nos castigaron y nos sacaron a fuera querías bajar, me tomaste del brazo contra mi voluntad y luego me caí al suelo porque me soltaste, ¡desde ese momento pienso cosas pésimas de ti!.

.- ¿Ah?, ¿no me digas que te dolió?.

.- Por supuesto que sí, soy un poco delicada.

.- ¡No estaba en mi momento, estaba furioso, además me golpeaste!

.- Para que despertaras, no es mi culpa que acostumbres dormirte en clases… y no olvides lo que te voy a decir ahora.

El chico la miraba confundido, no entendía nada.

.- Desde ahora en adelante te vas a comportar cuando estemos en clases, porque si no lo haces te juro que te voy a golpear en la cara!.

.- Eso sonó amenazador de tu parte, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones? Espera… ¡YA SE!, ¿después de clases quieres salir?.- le dijo el pelirrojo.

.- ¿Q-Que?, piensas que soy una chica fácil, que solo acepta disculpas de esa manera?.

.- Y cómo diablos quieres que me disculpe?, ¿arrodillándome?, ni aunque estuviera loco.

.- No me interesa tus disculpas, ahora porque mejor no te vas para otra parte?.

.- Lo siento nena, pero no te daré el gusto.- luego de decir eso, su hermano menor, butch, se acercaba con 2 refrescos en la mano.

.- Toma, la próxima vas tú a buscarlos, estoy arto de que me trates como tu esclavo.

.- ¿Has visto a Boomer?.- pregunto Brick, ignorando las palabras de Butch.

.- Imbécil… no, no lo he visto, desde que persiguió a esa rubia, no sé nada de él.

.- Hay Boomer … .- Bombón escuchaba a esos dos dándoles la espalda, pero esa rubia de la que hablaban acaso no era…

.- ¿De qué rubia están hablando?.- dijo inesperadamente la chica.

.- ¿Rosa estabas aquí?, no te vi.- decía Butch.

.- La rubia a la que nos referimos es justamente tu hermana, Burbuja.- le dice el oji-rojos.

.- ¿Que paso con ella?.- exigió Bombón.

.- Nuestro hermano está enamorado de ella.

.- ¿Te refieres al de ojos azules?

.- Si.

.- Ya veo.- esos dos le recordaron, la vez que los vio en la enfermería.- Eso explica varias cosas.

.- ¿no vas a ir a buscarla?.- pregunto butch.

.- Debería pero no, mientras su hermano no le haga nada a burbuja.

.- Estamos hablando de Boomer, él es el único chico diferente a nosotros, a si que dudo que le haga algo a tu hermana.- agrego brick.

.- Eso espero.- Cuando termino de hablar una compañera de clases se acerco a ella con unos apuntes y le dijo.

.- ¿Bombón, puedo pedirte un favor?.- le dijo la niña.

.- Claro, dime.

.- puedes pasarle esto a Robin, creo que está enferma y como tú eres la que vives cerca de su casa, ¿puedes pasárselo?.

.- Amm, si eso creo pero-

.- ¡Gracias!.- la muchacha se fue corriendo y no alcanzo la a ver la cara que puso Bombón de incomodidad.

.- ¡Rayos!...

.- Hay cosas que tu debes decir que no, al parecer no conoces esa palabra.- dijo Butch

.- Tengo tantas cosas que hacer en un día que no tengo ni un miserable descanso para hacer estos detalles.

.- ¿Te Vas caminando a casa?.- pregunto Brick.

.- Hoy Sí.

.- Entonces yo te llevo donde la tipa esa, para que le entregues sus apuntes.

.- ¡Olvídalo!, estás loco?, no estoy invalida, puedo caminar perfectamente .- grito la pelirroja.

.- ¿Solo trato de ayudarte o acaso crees que sería capaz de hacerte algo malo?

.- Ahora mismo te creo capaz de hacer cualquier cosa!.

Tanta desconfianza le tenía ella a él?

.- De acuerdo haz lo que quieras, vámonos Butch.

Bombón no se le pudo imaginar de esa manera, que acaso este chico tiene otra forma de ser aparte de arrogante como sus hermanos?. Para ella sentarse junto a él en clases fue como una molesta compañía, jamás había tenido chicos que se sentaran al lado que solo iban a dormir o hacer otras cosas que a la pelirroja le molestaran.

.

.

.

Cerca del gimnasio se encontraba Bellota, se iba dirigiendo a ese baño que nadie usa y empezó a recordar esas palabras que le dijo ese presumido de ojos verdes.

. **Flashback.**

_¡D-Dejameee!, ¿Qué te pasa? Suéltame!.- forcejeaba ella._

_.- Se nota que aun no me conoces, sabes…. en la última escuela que estuve antes de esta, tuve relaciones con casi todas esas chicas que eran mis compañeras.- le confesaba, pero Bellota estaba sorprendida de que le digiera eso, sintió un remordimiento en sus sentimientos._

_.- ¡E-Eres un Depravado, para mí lo que hiciste fue violarlas!_

_.- ¡No!, en ese entonces todos los hombres también pensaban eso, ellas me buscaban por su propia voluntad y yo les daba lo que querían._

_.- ¿Y por qué me dices eso a mí?.- le preguntada un poco nerviosa._

_.- Esta escuela está llena de chicas que buscan sexo, ellas me miran como si yo fuera su único hombre y si no es a mí, son a mis hermanos, pero cuando te vi me fije que eras la única mujer a la que me ha interesado ahora y la única que me ha desafiado orgullosamente._

_Bellota estaba estupefacta con lo dichos de Butch_.

**.Fin del Flashback.**

La pelinegra tenía miedo en ese entonces, y todavía sentía ese escalofrío que alguna vez se le atrevió correr por su cuerpo. Estaba apoyada en la muralla de afuera de aquel baño tenebroso lleno de araña y sin luz eléctrica.

.- Imbécil, te crees muy listo como para dejarme en este estado pensativo…- dijo con una sonrisa.- ya verás…

.- ¡BELLOTA!.- gritó alguien.

.- mmh?... Burbuja, ¿qué haces aquí?.- esta se fijó en unos golpes en la cara de su hermana.- PORQUE TIENES ESO GOLPES, QUIEN TE LASTIMO BURBUJA¡

.-N-Nadie, yo solo te vi y… y…- Burbuja empezó a llorar confundiendo a su hermana.- Bellota yo… yo… lo siento, discúlpame.- lloraba a cantaros apoyándose al pecho de Bellota.

.-¡Contéstame! NO TE QUEDES CALLADA!, ¿Qué SUCEDIÓ?

.

.

.

Bombón dejaba el equipo de jardinería cuando escucho que alguien que la llamaba por celular, contestó.

.- Si, Bellota?... ¿Qué?... ¿Pero porqué?... ¿Dónde están?... Está bien iré de inmediato espérenme, no se muevan de ahí!.- guardó su celular y se fue corriendo bajando escalones.

.

.

.

Rrb.

.- Con que aquí están manga de ineptos!, los estaba buscando.- dijo el ojiazules.

.- vaya, al fin has vuelto, nunca pensé que te tardarías tanto, ¿acaso nos ocultas algo que nosotros no sabemos, hermanito?.- bromeo butch.

.- la verdad no.- respondió.

Una puerta se abrió de repente y bruscamente, saliendo una chica, y no era nada más que bombón aproximándose a los chicos.

.- Tú…- la pelirroja corrió hacia boomer con el propósito de tomarle de su camisa.- ¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO? , ¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A MI BURBUJA? ¡DIMEEEEEE!.

.- ¿De qué me estás hablando?¿qué le pasó a burbuja?.- los demás estaban mirando impresionados, boomer se atrevió a tocar a la hermana de bombón?.

.- ¡Espera rosa!.- brick la tomo de los brazos para que se calmara.- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

.- BOOMER… ASÍ TE LLAMAS VERDAD?, SI TÚ TE ATREVISTE A HACERLE ALGO A MI HERMANA TE VOY A MATAR, ME ESCUCHASTE?. Y TÚ SUELTAMEE MALDITOOOO!**(PERO BRICK NO LA SOLTABA JEJE XD)**

.- ¿Boomer tú….

.- NO, TE EQUIVOCAS YO NO LE HICE NADA A BURBUJA!

.- NO TE CREO, FUISTE EL ULTIMO EN ESTAR CON ELLA, MENTIROSO!.- brick le tapó la boca para que no gritara mas y que no escucharan los alumnos de la escuela, pero a bombón se les caía las lagrimas asique respiró y aparto la mano de pelirrojo.- Bellota me llamo y me dijo que algo le sucedía a burbuja tenía golpes en su cara, y yo podría imaginarme cualquier cosa con eso, tu tuviste que a ver sido, tú estabas con ella.

.- BOMBÓN!

.- He?... Burbuja.- bombón se dirigió a ella

.- no culpes a boomer él no tiene nada que ver, él no hizo nada.- decía entre lloriqueos

.- ¿A no?, ¿entonces quien fue?

. **Flashback.**

_Boomer ya no aguantaba más, quería a esa rubia para él solo. Su facciones y su forma de ser le llamaban la atención cada vez más, tanto como para volverlo loco y no hacerlo en pensar en nada._

_Burbuja levantó su mirada para ver el porqué el chico estaba tan callado pero se encontró con unos hermosos ojos de color azul marino que no podía evitar mirarlos, podía ver en ellos tristeza y adicción._

_.- ¿Boo…mer?.-De apoco el muchacho fue acercando los labios de la rubia pero ella…- ¡N-No!.- lo empujo y se fue corriendo de allí sin mirar atrás, tenía sus mejillas ruborizadas y a veces se abrazaba con el fin de olvidar lo ocurrido. Paró cerca de un árbol respirando agitada por el cansancio, fue de pronto cuando vio a tres tipos de acercándose a ella, eran de la escuela pero de un grado más alto, parecían ser los típicos bravucones que hacen lo que quieren y hablan como quieren sean quien sea. Burbuja retrocedió atrás asustada por la cara que llevaban como si trataran de hacerle algo, desgraciadamente estaba sola, no había nadie en su alrededor excepto esos tres._

_.- Vaya Vaya Vaya miren a quién tenemos aquí.- dijo uno de ellos con voz ronca._

_.- Pensaste muy mal en venir aquí, pequeña.- Este la tomó del brazo, Burbuja trató de escapar de sus manos pero la fuerza de esos matones era enorme, asique gritó y gritó. _

_.- ¡NOOOOO!, PORFAVOR, AYUDAAAA! BELLOTAAA! BONBÓM!.- gritaba nerviosa, su corazón aceleraba el ritmo cada vez más rápido._

_.- Tranquila, Tranquila pequeña.- los tipos querían acostarla en el suelo pero ella se resistía, a uno ya le colmo la paciencia y la golpeó en la cara cerca del ojo, dejándola aún consiente, luego otro le pisoteó la pierna derecha que hizo que esta se arrodillara, no sabía en realidad que querían estos matones, matarla o violarla, las dos alternativas eran terribles._

_Los tres dejaron de forcejarla y golpearla, la miraron, en realidad estaba mal, tirada en el pasto con rasguños y moretones, y por la poca piedad que tenían esos hombres en sus corazones, no le hicieron nada más a la muchacha y se largaron. La rubia intentó levantarse y se fue caminando de a poco encontrándose con bellota en los baños abandonados._

**.Fin del Flashback.**

.- N-No no no no no, como es posible que te hicieran eso hermana.- A Bombón se les salían las lagrimas pensando de cómo pudieron tratar así a su hermana, eso no parecía lloriqueo de una hermana mayor, si no de una madre.

.- ¡MALDICIÓN!, ¡ESOS BASTARDOS ME LAS VAN A PAGAR!.- Gritaba Bellota con enojo y ojos humedos, más le provocaba en no haber estado y ayudado cuando más lo necesitaba.

Boomer estaba con el puño cerrado y tiritando de furia, Butch lo miró con sorprendido, vio como el odio surgía de sus ojos con solo verlo. Se acerco a Burbuja y la tomo de sus brazos urgido.

.- ¡DIME… COMO ERAN LOS TRES TIPOS!.- exigía saber el rubio.

.- ¡Basta, le haces más daño!.- decía sollozando la pelirroja.

.- ¡NO TE SOLTARÉ HASTA QUE ME CONTESTES!

Burbuja lo miraba seria.

.- T-Tenían un aspecto de bravucones y creo que son del tercer grado, son tres.

.- Creo saber quiénes son, Boomer.- dijo Butch.- me topé con ellos cuando fui a buscar refrescos.

.- Pues entonces que esperamos.- decía maliciosamente sonriendo Brick con sus brazos cruzados.- hay que sacar la basura.

¡Los tres salieron del lugar dejando a las chicas solas!

.- ¿Qué diablos van a hacer esos idiotas?.- Se quejaba Bellota, mientras veía como se iban los chicos.

.- No lo sé, pero es lo que menos me importa ahora, hay que llevar a Burbuja a la enfermería, después de eso te vas a casa, si? no queremos producir alboroto.- le dijo a su hermana pequeña.

.- ¡Pero chicas, que intentarán hacer los muchachos!.- decía nerviosa Burbuja.

.- Tranquila Burbuja, solo espero que no sea una estupidez.- tranquilizaba Bombón.- vamos.

.

.

.

RRB

Tres chicos cerca de la máquina de sodas, con 4 chicas de su mismo grado conversaban sobre las asañas que inventaban estos hombres para impresionarlas, y como muchas mujeres estas tipas les creían todo lo que les decía. Había uno de cabello claro, alto, y muy musculoso., el otro también es alto, cabello negro, tenia perforaciones, y es bastante atractivo, si no fuera por esa horrible nariz de tucán. Y el último tenía un aspecto desagradable, era gordo, enano, y tapaba su cabellera con un gorro blanco.

.- Y como te decía preciosa, mi padre es un empresario respetable que gana millones todos los días, deberías venir vivirte conmigo, que me dice?.- El de nariz de Tucán coqueteaba con esa chica de aspecto inocente con unos bellos ojos violetas.

.- ¡Oye!.- le gritó alguien a ese tipo, al darse vuelta recibió un combo en la mejilla que hiso que se callera. El rubio a había puesto toda su fuerza en ese golpe, aun así pensó que debió a hacerlo más fuerte. El tipo se paró y se tocó su cara, dejo escupir saliva con sangre al suelo y se largo a mirar a Boomer .

.- ¡RENACUAJO! ¡COMO TE ATREVISTE! ¡A QUE VINO ESE GOLPE!.- Sus otros amigos ya estaban en posición de pelea.

.- ¡BASTARDO! ¡ERES UN CERDO, COMO TE ATREVISTE A TOCAR A UNA CHICA INOCENTE!.

.- ¿He?, QUE DICES?.- su amigo enano interrumpió diciendo.

.- Jefe, ÉL DEBE ESTAR HABLANDO DE LA PEQUEÑA RUBIA DE OJOS AZULES.

.- HAAAAA, ¿TE REFIERES A ESA PRECIOSURA?, ¿QUÉ, ACASO ERES EL NOVIO DE ELLA?, LO SIENTO AMIGO SE PUSO MUY CABRONA Y PERDÍ LA PASIENCIA. DEBERIAS AGRADESERME QUE NO ENTRÉ EN ELLA.

.- Grr, ¿COMO DIJISTE?, VUELVES A DECIR ESO Y TE CORTO LA- .- De repente Brick empujo hacia atrás a su hermano menor.

.- Déjame esto a mí, si?.- Brick sonreía como si tuviera un az bajo la manga.- Oigan ustedes chicas.- dijo refiriéndose a las 4 muchachas que estaban con ellos.- como es que no tienen vergüenza en estar con estos delincuentes que golpea a las chicas.- las niñas escuchaban atentas en las palabras del pelirrojo.- y no solo eso, sino que son capaces que violarlas.

.- I-INSECTO, HARÉ QUE TE TRAGUES ESAS PALABRAS!.- el hombre corría hacia Brick con un puño al aire pero este lo esquivo y se lo devolvió en el estomago que hiciera que callera, luego Butch golpeó al enano contra la máquina de sodas que hizo que estuviera inconsciente, y Boomer le dio una patada al musculoso, pero eso no fue suficiente, se aparto de él y tomo una rama que estaba cerca de un árbol y la uso partiéndole la cabeza.

.- Imbéciles, ni siquiera movieron un dedo, débiles!.- gritaba Butch limpiándose las manos.

.

.

.

Ppg

Burbuja tenía vendajes en toda su cara lastimada, también en las piernas y en los brazos. Se encontraba con sus dos hermanas y con la enfermera.

.- Por Dios Burbuja como llegaste a tener todos esos moretones.

.- Ya le dije, me caí, usted sabe, soy muy torpe enfermera.

.- Debes tener más cuidado la próxima vez, linda.

.- Lo sé, si no fuera por mis hermanas, yo estaría tirada por ahí.

.- Pues se nota que te quieren demasiado, iré a buscar más vendajes, vuelvo en seguida.

Burbuja estaba un poco seria y parecía un poco incomoda, desde luego sus hermanas pensaban que era por el dolor y por todo lo que paso.

.- ¿Burbuja pasa algo?.- preguntó bombón.

.- Estoy preocupada.

.- ¿preocupada, por qué?.- decía confundida su hermana.

De pronto se abrió la puerta, todas pensaron que era la enfermera pero no, eran los chicos.

.- Ustedes….- Bombón se puso delante de burbuja cruzada de brazos y dijo.- No queremos más problemas, por favor.

.- Esta bien Bombón déjame hablar con él.- Bombón de aparto de al medio.

Boomer se incoó para quedar cara con Burbuja, él le toco la mejilla vendada y la miro con una sonrisa.

.- Lo lamento, por no haber estado ahí cuando me necesitabas.- dijo el rubio.

.- No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa.- dijo la rubia devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Brick salía de la enfermería cuando alguien lo detuvo tocándole el hombro.

.- mm?, ¿qué quieres rosita?.- pregunto dándose vuelta.

.- ¿Qué le hicieron a eso tipos?.- le dijo la pelirroja.

.- No se a que te refieres nosotros no hicimos nada.- respondió.

.- No mientas, ¿ustedes los golpearon verdad?

.- Digamos que los pusimos en su lugar a ese trío de cabezas de estiércol.

.- ¿Cómo dices?, ahora tendremos más problemas.

.- Nosotros somos los responsables, no meteremos ni a tu hermanita y ni a ustedes tres.

.- ¿Sabes qué? No sé cómo en realidad eres, eres fastidioso y a veces ayudas a la gente como lo hiciste ahora.- decía Bombón un poco incomoda.

.- espero que no pienses que soy bipolar como tú.

.- ¿C-Como dices, a quien le dices bipolar mal educado!.

.- ¡Ajj cierra la boca!.- el pelirrojo se acerco a ella de improviso y la beso para que se callara, Bombón quedó sorprendida y se ruborizo por completo pero pareciera que no lo estaba odiando… la tomo de la cintura y de su cuello haciendo que se acercara más a él.

.

.

.

**LO SIENTO CHICAS ESO FUE TODO, NO PUEDO ESCRIBIR MAS PORQUE TENGO COSAS QUE HACER, SE ME ACABARON MIS VACACIONES Y MAÑANA LUNES ENTRO OTRA VEZ A LA ESCUELA. PENDONEN LA TREMENDA TARDANSA DE ESTE CAPITULO PERDON, LOSE, IMPERDONABLE QUIZAS. Y LO SIENTO TAMBIEN POR NO PONER MUCHO DE BOMBÓN Y BRICK. PERO HABIA VARIAS COSAS QUE TENIAN QUE ACLARAR ESOS MUCHACHOS. XD EN FIN… PROMETO COLOCAR UN CAPITULO COMPLETO DE LA PAREJA ROJA PERO NO DIRE CUAL SOLO ESPEREN, SE VENDRAN MUCHISISISISIMAS SORPRESAS JE. **

**Bye ¡ ·~# espero que le haya gustado.**


	5. Chapter 5

Cápitulo 5

_Anteriormente_

_**Brick salía de la enfermería cuando alguien lo detuvo tocándole el hombro.**_

_**.- mm?, ¿qué quieres rosita?.- pregunto dándose vuelta.**_

_**.- ¿Qué le hicieron a eso tipos?.- le dijo la pelirroja.**_

_**.- No se a que te refieres nosotros no hicimos nada.- respondió.**_

_**.- No mientas, ¿ustedes los golpearon verdad?**_

_**.- Digamos que los pusimos en su lugar a ese trío de cabezas de estiércol.**_

_**.- ¿Cómo dices?, ahora tendremos más problemas.**_

_**.- Nosotros somos los responsables, no meteremos ni a tu hermanita y ni a ustedes tres.**_

_**.- ¿Sabes qué? No sé cómo en realidad eres, eres fastidioso y a veces ayudas a la gente como lo hiciste ahora.- decía Bombón un poco incomoda.**_

_**.- espero que no pienses que soy bipolar como tú.**_

_**.- ¿C-Como dices, a quien le dices bipolar mal educado!.**_

_**.- ¡Ajj cierra la boca!.- el pelirrojo se acerco a ella de improviso y la beso para que se callara, Bombón quedó sorprendida y se ruborizo por completo pero pareciera que no lo estaba odiando… la tomo de la cintura y de su cuello haciendo que se acercara más a él.**_

Bombón sintió como el muchacho apretaba su cuerpo con sus brazos sin soltarla, estaba confundida y no entendía porque Brick la besó si la detestaba y la molestaba cuando la veía. Pero luego de quedar así por 30 segundos, la pelirroja volvió en sí y forcejeo para que la soltara, cosa que lo logró.

.- ¡¿C-Como fuiste capaz de besarme?!, e-ese… fue… mi… primer… beso.- decía shockeada con sus dos manos tocando sus labios.- ¡Maldito bastardo!

.-¿en serio lo era?.- dijo maliciosamente el oji-rojos y con una sonrisa sínica.

.- Cómo pudiste…

.- El mío también lo fue.- respondió el chico. Seguro él ya había besado a otras chicas, que sínico de su parte.

.- Si como no, aunque te conozca poco, eres el chico menos indicado para decir eso.- ella se limpiaba la boca con asco y entró de nuevo donde sus hermanas.- Si vuelves besarme te voy a golpear donde más de duela y tu y yo sabemos dónde.- se dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta del lugar.

Brick solo la quedó viendo serio que luego cerró los ojos, en verdad ni él ni sus hermanos tenían los labios vírgenes, pero para él fue su primer beso con la mujer que le atraía demasiado;; o simplemente lo hacía para fastidiar a la muchacha.

.

.- ¿Sucedió algo a fuera?- preguntó bellota.

.- N-No, absolutamente nada, no te preocupes.- respondió Bombón, trató de cambiar el tema con lo de Burbuja.- Bueno… creo que Burbuja debe estar cansada, ¿verdad?

.- La verdad me duele todo el rostro, las piernas, mis manos y todo mi cuerpo.- indicó

Al terminar la frase, la enfermera entró otra vez con más suero y vendajes.

.- Uuu?, y ¿ustedes chicos que hacen aquí?- se extrañó la enfermera.- Voy a pedir que todos se retiren por favor, Burbuja necesita descansar.

.- Si, claro.- asintió la mayor.

Cuando todos salieron las dos hermanas estaban por irse pero Bombón paró y se acercó al rubio con la intención de disculparse.

.- Oye…-él dirigió su mirada a ella escuchando lo que le quería decir.- Lo siento… fui injusta contigo, no debí culparte por lo que le paso a mi hermana, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, en serio lo siento.

.- No pasa nada.- dijo el rubio dando la espalda.- pero no pienso alejarme de Burbuja si eso es lo que quieres, menos ahora.

.- Yo no dije eso.- recordó la pelirroja.- es que ella es mi hermana menor, la quiero demasiado tanto como a Bellota, si algo les pasara a las dos me volvería loca, como tú lo hiciste al saber que Burbuja estaba en problemas, ella es… tan… inocente, espero que me entiendas.

.- Tus hermanas ya están bastante grandes para hacer lo que se les plazca, no siempre vas a hacer la segunda madre de ellas.- dijo Boomer.

.- ¿Cómo dices?-preguntó.

-. Larguémonos de aquí- interrumpió el pelinegro- ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.- les dijo al pelirrojo y al rubio.

Los tres dieron la espalda a las dos y se alejaron de ese lugar al doblar hacía el otro pasillo.

.- Estos chicos son raros- comentó Bellota con el ceño fruncido.

.- ¡Ayyyy!-se quejó Bombón tocándose la cabeza de fastidio- que día este, quiero que acabe de una buena vez.

.

.

.

-Dios santo hija mía ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó un hombre alto, maceteado y maduro. Estaba sentado en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama de Burbuja.

- Si padre no se preocupe, fui muy descuidada, usted sabe lo torpe que soy-se excusaba falsamente la menor con una voz dulce pero débil.

- ¿Y ustedes niñas?-se refirió a las dos restantes- ¿Por qué dejaron a su hermana sola?-preguntó enojado el padre de la chicas; Utonio.

-¡No Padre!, ellas no tienen la culpa de nada-le detenía.

Utonio se paró delante de sus dos hijas, específicamente delante de Bombón. Aquel hombre suspiró y tomó a su hija de los hombros.

-Bombón, eres la mayor, tu deber también es cuidar de tus hermanas.

-¡Padre, no somos niñas pequeñas!- reclamaba la morena.

-Silencio Bellota, no hables cuando no es contigo-le regañó su padre.

-Lo siento…-se escucho como un susurro- lo siento… padre… la próxima vez no les quitaré la vista de encima- le dijo la pelirroja.

-Sé que puedo confiar contigo, hija mía, es una tarea que no solo te la asigné yo, si no también vuestra difunta madre antes de morir.

- Lo sé.

- Bueno… eso es todo, vendré a verte después Burbuja, el doctor te vendrá a ver los moretones en unas horas más.

- H-Haa, si.

La salida del señor, tranquilizó a las chicas un poco. Pero eso sí hubo un silencio por algunos minutos.

-¡¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad?!- le preguntaba Bellota con un tono de voz un poco alto.

- Es que… n-no pu-

-¡¿Qué pasa si nuestro padre se entera de lo que realmente sucedió?!, ¡empeorará más las cosas, Burbuja!.

-Basta- detuvo Bombón- desde ahora en adelante esto ya no será tema, ¿de acuerdo?

Las hermanas no dijeron nada, ni gesto, pero aun así estaban de acuerdo.

-Perdón…- se disculpaba burbuja

- no tienes porque disculparte, hermana-le decía la mayor- tú tranquila, ahora solo descansa. Bellota dejemos a Burbuja sola en su cuarto.

-Está Bien.

.

.

.

Bombón se recostó en su cama bastante cansada con todo esto, intentó dormir un poco pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza ese beso de aquel chico fastidioso. ¿Por qué la beso? Si ella tenía la imagen en la cabeza que él la detestaba pero aun así se limito a besarla y lo peor es que fue un beso robado.

-Maldito- susurró cerrando de apoco sus ojos y llevando a cabo el sueño y cansancio que poseía, se durmió para luego no despertar dentro de unas horas.

.

.

.

-Escúchame bien Boomer por que no lo diré otra vez- dijo Brick.

-…-

-Espero que desde este minuto no te entrometas mas con esa chica-el rubio paró al seco.

-¿¡Y tu quien eres para decirme que tengo que hacer!?-el tono agresivo impresiono a Brick, sonó desafiante.

-SOY TU HERMANO MAYOR aunque odie remarcarlo, esa pequeña niña te traerá consecuencias así que deja de entrometerte con ella.

-¡No obedezco a mi padre y menos lo voy a hacer contigo!

Esto hacia enfurecer al pelirrojo y no dudó en tomar de la camiseta a Boomer para golpearlo. Pero Butch lo tomó del torso tratando de separarlos, hasta que lo logró.

-SUELTAME MALDITO INFELIZ- le decía al moreno.

-Brick, no hagas estupideces, ¿quieres?- le reclamo Butch.

-Está bien hermanito, haz lo que se te dé gana- lo empujo a unos centímetros al soltar a su camisa- pero te lo advertí.

Luego de salir furioso del lugar, Boomer se sentó en el sofá pensativo e ignorando lo que le dijo su hermano.


	6. Chapter 6

Una semana a pasado y Burbuja se rehabilito de su lesión y heridas. Se sentía con ánimos de levantarse e ir a alguna parte a disfrutar de un sábado por la mañana.

Se puso su vestido celeste de tela fina con el cabello suelto dejándose ver su hermoso pelo crespo rubio sin olvidar llevar un sombrero para el sol.

Salió de la mansión silenciosamente para no ser vista por los sirvientes de la casa. Contempló el bello sol que le sonreía de lejos con una brisa exquisita que venía del sur.

Ella nunca se hacía problemas en no usar transportes para ir a sus lugares preferidos, siempre había querido por lo menos una vez en ir caminando hasta al parque, pero su padre no se lo permitía, quería que su pequeña hija estuviera acompañada por sus hombres de confianza.

¿Estar sola por una vez no hace daño, verdad?

.

Pasó por el mercado de la ciudad, admirando cada puesto que se encontraban ahí, telas, verduras, zapatos, y muchos más. Aunque no lo crean, es primera vez que Burbuja pasa por este lugar maravillada de todo lo que ve, definitivamente era algo nuevo para ella.

Una señora del puesto de velos de tela fina y suave, ofreció a Burbuja unos de sus mejores velos azul marino con pequeñas estrellas incrustadas. La rubia miró aquel bello accesorio, y realmente le gustó.

-Oh, es hermoso señora, pero… no tengo dinero- le decía deprimida a aquella comerciante.

-Es un regalo, apenas la vi sentí que este velo tenía que ser suyo, señorita- le sonreía la anciana.

-¿P-Pero está segura?-preguntó.

-Sí, tómelo, por favor.

-Muchísimas gracias, señora, no olvidaré esto ni tampoco a usted- le tocaba su mejilla con extremada dulzura a la ciudadana.

Se llevó su preciado regalo con ella en camino a su destino.

¿Realmente el pueblo era tan peligroso como su padre lo describía? Pues para ella no lo era en lo absoluto, tanta gente sacrificada y humilde que trabaja para llevar a cabo su vida y sus familias.

Cuando llegó al parque, encontró un pequeño lugar donde podía recostarse en el pasto y leer su libro favorito, mientras observaba rostros felices disfrutando con sus seres queridos.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bombón ya estaba en pie, y deseaba ver a su pequeña hermana a darles los buenos días. Primero tocó dos veces la puerta de su habitación.<p>

-Burbuja, soy yo Bombón, ¿puedo pasar?-preguntó

Nuevamente tocó la puerta pero nadie respondía, algo anda mal aquí, la pelirroja entró al cuarto con la sorpresa de que su hermana menor no se encontraba ahí. Fue a ver al comedor, la cocina, y hasta el jardín trasero, pero no había rastro de ella.

-¡Burbuja!, ¿Dónde puede estar esta niña?-miraba por todos a lados de su ubicación.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>La rubia estaba relajada en ese lugar pero le trajo curiosidad de que había más allá del parque, quiso averiguar y camino hasta allá.<p>

Lo único que encontró fueron más mansiones maravillosamente enormes, pero una… una le extrañó, estaba apagada, con diferencia de las otras casas, quiso preguntarle a un jardinero que contaba los arbustos de ahí.

-Disculpe señor- el hombre la miró con la disponibilidad de responderle cualquier cosa.

-Señorita, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?

-Dígame, ¿En esta mansión vive gente?

-Por supuesto que sí, señorita, aquí vive unos de los empresarios más poderos a nivel internacional, el amo Him.

-¿Him?

-Así es.

-y ¿Podría decirme porque esta tan maltratada esta residencia?

-Bueno… como puede ver estamos mejorándola, el amo Him viaja a cada segundo con sus hijos a Europa, y se desaparece por varios años, es por eso que queda deteriorada sin que nadie la cuide.

-Ya veo…

-¿Podría preguntarle una cosa, mi dama?

-Claro.

-¿Usted es novia de unos de los patrones de la casa?

-No claro que no, ni siquiera los conozco, solo vine por la curiosidad.

-Me sorprende.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Burbuja extrañada.

-Ya todos en la ciudad conocen a la familia Him. Sobre todo a los tres señorito.

Espera… Him… tres señoritos, no será que estará hablando de…

-Creo saber a quienes se refiere.

-¿Así?, ¿usted conoce a los jóvenes Butch, Brick y Boomer?

¡Bingo!

-Claro que si-respondió con una sonrisa- Vamos en la misma escuela.

-Ya veo, ya me decía si usted era de alta clase, señorita.

-Vaya… sí que esto no me lo esperaba.

Pero aun así, si Burbuja se imaginara la casa restaurada, quedaría ese toque de tristeza en sus paredes.

-Muchas gracias, buen hombre, y disculpe mi interrupción, Nos veremos en otra oportunidad, Adiós- se despidió la rubia.

-Hasta luego, señorita- Olvidó preguntarle quien era esa muchacha pero no sería de su incumbencia, asique solo calló- que hermosa dama.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo que no está?-pregunto Bellota- ¿Buscaste en todas partes?<p>

-Sí, y no la encontré-le dijo preocupada Bombón.

-¿Cómo es posible?-

Un cierre de puerta se escuchó en el ante jardín de la mansión, las chicas fueron inmediatamente a ver quién era.

-¡Burbuja!-exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Dónde estabas?-dijo furiosa la mayor.

-Lo siento, fui al parque un momento-

-¿Sin un escolta?, ¿te has vuelto loca?- luego se dio cuenta que traía entre brazos ¿un pedazo de tela?- ¿Qué es eso?

-Es un velo, que me regaló una anciana, Bombón-

-¿Dónde exactamente estuviste, Burbuja, estábamos preocupadas por ti?!-replicó la morena

-Ya les dije que fui al parque, pero también pasé por el mercado del pueblo.

-¿Qué fuiste donde?- espera… Bombón no escuchó bien, ¿acaso dijo al mercado del pueblo?- ¿Estás loca?, ¿qué va a pensar la gente?, nuestro padre nos regañará otra vez. No puedes ir donde se te da la gana si avisar, ¿entiendes?

-Estoy aburrida de ser parte de la aristocracia, si tuviera la oportunidad de irme, te aseguro que lo haría- una bofetada sonó en la sala de descanso, aquellas palabras no las podía decir una dama de clase alta, claro que no.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así?! ¿Por qué no agradeces de no tener que estar en el lugar de esa gente pobre que tiene que ganarse el pan todos los días con el sudor? ¡Ingrata!- le gritaba Bombón. El golpe dejó una leve marca en la mejilla de Burbuja, hizo que esta se asustara y dejara caer lentamente sus lágrimas.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>El calor insoportable del sol cansaba más aún los comerciantes o a cualquier trabajador que trabajara a la intemperie, como al jardinero de la residencia Him.<p>

-Oye viejo, descansa un poco si lo deseas- le hablaba a su espalda - me sorprende que aún sigas vivo.

-Joven Boomer. No me diga eso por favor.

Con él traía un vaso de agua con hielo adentro con la intención de dárselo a hombre ahí presente. A diferencia de sus otros dos hermanos, Boomer era atento y piadoso, sobre todo con los conocidos ya de hace mucho.

-¿Por qué no regresas a casa y mañana continuas, anciano? Ya has hecho mucho por hoy- le dijo.

-N-No es necesario, solo he estado unas dos horas aquí, joven, pero muchas gracias por su preocupación.

-Viejo tonto- se dio media vuelta y camino para regresar adentro- haz lo que se te de la regalada gana.

El anciano se rió de él mismo por ser tan insistente, y por tanto que quería irse a casa, no podía.

-¡Oh, cierto! ¡Joven, espere por favor!- gritaba tratando de dar con él.

-¿Qué?- le contesto con voz grave.

-Olvidé decirle que hace poco vino una señorita por aquí- que extraño…

-¿Una chica? Debe ser esas mocosas que piden dinero a los barrios altos- como estaba seguro de eso no le prestó atención y volvió a avanzar.

-Para nada, era una muchacha de clase alta.

¿De los barrios altos?, ¿Quién diablos sería?

-¿pretendientes de Butch?- adivino.

-No lo parecía-le negó otra vez- la señorita era muy hermosa, rubia de ojos celestes con una voz dulce y melodiosa.

Con solo haber describido esas pocas características, la imagen de Burbuja dominó la mente de Boomer por unos minutos.

-¿te dijo su nombre?- decía con poco interés sobre el tema.

-Lamentablemente no, joven. Pero dijo que es su compañera de instituto.

-Ya veo…

Entonces podría ser...

.

.

.

* * *

><p>-¿Porqué golpeaste a Burbuja?, ¿te volviste loca?- se interpuso la morena entre medio de sus dos hermana- es nuestra hermana pequeña, maldición.<p>

-¡Entonces dime tú que señorita de la Aristocracia puede pensar así como ella acaba de decir!-

-¿Por qué te tomas todo a pecho? ¿Qué diablos te está pasando?

Tomó un respiro, realmente estaba furiosa, pero no porque su hermana haya dicho semejantes palabras, era por otra cosa… ¿aquel beso robado, puede ser? Es verdad… era su hermana pequeña y aunque odie reconocerlo, estaba equivocada.

-L-Lo lamento… Burbuja- se disculpo arrepentida, abrazó a la rubia como nunca lo había hecho y en la beso en la frente- perdón por ser idiota… no volverá a pasar, lo prometo. Pero no salgas así como así, por lo menos ve con alguien y no sola. No hagas preocuparme, ¿sí?

-Bien, no lo volveré hacer- respondía el abrazo de la mayor.

Dios, y Bellota pensaba; 'que hermanas tan problemáticas tengo'

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>En la escuela. Día lunes.<strong>

Todos los alumnos en sus puestos correspondientes porque el maestro de Historia ya había llegado a hacer sus clases. Hoy lunes, empezamos otra maldita jornada.

Boomer estaba intrigado, quería preguntarle a la rubia si en verdad había sido ella quien estuvo en su casa esa vez. No podía hablarle en clases, su último recurso fue papelitos. Sacó un pedazo de papel cuidadosamente, y escribió lo siguiente;

-_'¿Fuiste a mi casa?'_

Burbuja lo leyó, quedó pensativa, estaba roja, ¿Quién le habrá dicho?

-_'¿Quién te lo dijo?'_

_-'El jardinero de mi casa'_

_-'Lo siento'_

_-'¿Sabías donde vivía?'_

_-'No'_

El profesor miró atrás para ver si sus estudiantes estaban atentos al Pizarrón, cuando se fijó en esos dos azulitos, les llamó la atención.

-Señor Him, Señorita Utonio, están poniendo atención, ¿verdad?-preguntó inconcluso

Los dos se miraban como 'Diablos, nos pilló' tuvieron que pensar en algo…

-Sí, solo le explico esto a mí… compañera de escritorio- mintió el rubio.

-Eso espero- contesto seco

Nuevamente sacó otro pedazo de papel más grande por cierto y escribió;

-_'¿Entonces qué hacías allá?'_

_-'¡No sabía que era tu casa, en serio!'_

_-'¿Que hacías allá?'-_ repitió la pregunta.

No escribió la respuesta… no iría a decirle que fue porque le parecía deteriorada. Votó los papelitos después de todo la última pregunta no la iba a responder, dejó con la curiosidad a su contraparte.

La Clase siguió normalmente como de costumbre.


	7. Chapter 7

Bombón POV.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela a dirección al baño, ODIO cuando tengo que soportar estos días, me incomoda, y me siento fuera de ambiente. Estos dolores en los ovarios no se detienen. Me siento tan furiosa ¿pero de qué? Si últimamente no ha sucedido nada, Ah, verdad, ese estúpido de Brick me besó. En solo pensarlo me…

Y hablando del rey de roma… Lo que menos quería era toparme con este tipo.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunté sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora tengo que pedirte permiso para caminar por estos lado?- sonrió maliciosamente.

-No, pero en serio, cada vez que te veo me da nauseas- dije con mala gana.

-Oh Dios rosa, tienes una cara de muerto viviente-

-¿C-Cómo? Grosero. Desde que apareciste lo único que haces es molestar- quise seguir el paso, pero este me lo impidió poniéndose en medio- y ¿Ahora qué?

Me miró fijamente, pareciera que esos ojos rojos me hipnotizaran, luego me fijé que los movió en dirección a mi boca. Oh Dios mío, lo que pensé en ese momento fue que este hombre me volvería a besar.

-En serio, deseo volver a tocar tus labios- dijo. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar, me puse nerviosa, y me enrojecí toda la cara. Ya no tenía la valentía para mirarlo a los ojos, después de lo que me acaba de decir.

-N-No digas tonteras- mis ojos solo veían el suelo y para colmo mi rostro se sentía caliente de la vergüenza.

-No es ninguna tontera, quiero volver a probarlos-

-Y-Ya basta, Brick-

Elevé mi mirada hacia él, porque por un momento dejé de sentir su respiración en mi frente. Pero no era más que una vil estrategia para que le viera a los ojos. Me tomó de la cintura haciendo que me acercara más a su cuerpo y yo… yo…

-¡HEY!-

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, al ver que se acercaba alguien a nosotros. Inmediatamente me alejé de ese… vago, y lo miré con odio, cosa que no cualquiera recibe mis miradas amenazadoras, pero Brick se llevó el premio gordo esta vez.

-Oigan ustedes dos, está prohibido los besos en la escuela, ¿quieren tener problemas?- se acercó la enfermera oficial del establecimiento. Frunciéndome el seño me tiró del brazo y alejó de Brick bruscamente para dejarme frente a ella.

-¿Qué sucede Bombón?- me preguntó furiosa

-N-Nada, no es lo que usted piensa- le dije alterada.

-¿Ustedes están juntos?- preguntó la mujer.

-¡NO!- le grité.

-Todavía no- dijo el otro como si nada.

¡Maldito bastardo!

-Chicos, ya hemos tenido este tipo de conversaciones en la clase- continuó- Son jóvenes que aún están desarrollando sus hormonas y está bien que lo sientan a esta edad, pero aprendan a controlarlos en los lugares _'público'_. No digo que está mal tener una relación, pero siempre de manera segura, ¿entienden a lo que me refiero?

-Pero qué mierd…

-¡YA LE DIJE QUE NO HAY NADA ENTRE ÉL Y YO! ¡Y NUNCA HABRÁ NADA!- finalicé.

Entendí perfectamente lo que quiso decir y no puedo creer el montón de estupideces que dice esta señora. Todo por culpa de ese grosero que no respeta ni a una maldita regla. No quería seguir escuchando así que me valió un comino los dos y me devolví a la clase. ¡NI SIQUIERA ME ACUERDO A LO QUE VENÍA!

Todo por una rabieta.

Fin Bombón POV.

.

.

.

**En clases de educación Física**

-¡VAMOS CHICAS, MENOS CONVERSA Y MÁS CONCENTRACIÓN O SE CANSARÁN RÁPIDO!- gritaba la maestra.

Todas las muchachas trotaban en las orillas del campo de tierra del instituto. Algunas cansada otras totalmente concentradas en el tema y otras que paraban constantemente para luego poner todo su parte nuevamente. Ahí estaban Burbuja que resistía a penas mientras Bellota era lo contario y era la que superaba a todas. Digna de llamarse ATLÉTICA

-¡Bien chicas, eso es todo, a las duchas!- informó la profesora.

-¡Pensé que esta clase nunca acabaría, maldición!- acercaba Bombón a las chicas.

-¿De qué hablas?, si tu no hiciste nada hehe-

-Me refiero a estar hartada de no hacer nada, Bellota. Además acabo de tener una pelea por un mal entendido, y no pregunten con quien.

- No, porque eso está más que decir…-reía la pelinegra.

-¡Oh no!

-¿Qué pasa Burbuja?

-Olvidé traer mis cosas.

-Entonces ve rápido antes de que toquen el timbre de descanso.

-Sí.

-Espera Burbuja, te acompaño- dijo su hermana mayor.

.

Al entrar al salón, Bombón paró repentinamente, dejando con la duda a su hermana.

-Bombón, ¿Qué pasa?- se preocupo la rubia.

-¡Tengo que ir al baño!- dijo hiendo urgentemente a su destino- ¡Vuelvo enseguida!

-Deben esos dolores- decía probablemente la rubia

Se dirigió a su banco a buscar su bolso deportivo, y rápidamente ir al baño para ver que sucedía con Bombón. Eso tenía pensado. Si no fuera por toparse con aquella persona justo en la entrada.

-Boomer…- él la miró sin expresión alguna, mientras Burbuja daba pasos atrás este se acercaba aún más a ella.

-Esta vez no voy a dejar que escapes de mí- definitivamente la había acorralado con los bancos y las sillas. Le era imposible correr y escapar de ahí- Iré al grano, ¿A qué fuiste a mi casa?

-¡Ya te lo dije, no sabía que esa era tu casa!

-¿Crees que me voy a tragar esa mentira?-

-E-Es la verdad.

Cada vez acercaban más sus cuerpos, y al estar cara a cara ponía nerviosa a la rubia.

-P-Por favor, Boomer, déjame ir-

Ya no lo soportaba más, esa niña, la quería en sus brazos, a vistas de él, Burbuja era polluelo perdido y asustadizo. Sí, eso le gustaba de ella, la inocencia que conserva.

-No puedo… por más que quiero olvidarte no puedo- le susurro mientras devoraba los labios de la rubia, la abrazaba tan fuerte que le era imposible a la chica salir de sus regazos.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Dejarse llevar? ¿O interrumpir?

Pues, hizo lo que su instinto le decía. Tomó de las mejillas al rubio y le correspondió el beso dulcemente. El beso se hacía más intenso y apasionado, al soltar sus labios, el chico se dirigió al cuello de la rubia, mientras esta sentía su respiración de probar más.

Su cuello se llenaba de cortos besos, y más que otro chupón. Los gemidos de ella salían contra su voluntad, se sentía tan avergonzada que su cara se ponía caliente. Pero no quería parar de seguir disfrutando esos pequeños besos. Su mente olvidó totalmente todo, a sus hermanas, a sus amigos y al instituto entero, es más, olvidó que la puerta seguía abierta y cualquiera podía verlos con las manos en la masa.

Al notar que el rubio acercaba sus manos lentamente a sus pechos, nuevamente retrocedió asustada en lo poco espacio que sobraba pero no había nadie que lo podía detener en sus actos. A menos que gritara.

Boomer se detuvo sorprendido de hasta dónde estaba a punto de llegar. Notó a Burbuja agitada y asustada. Desde ahí supo que no podía seguir más.

Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y le beso la frente mientras bajaba un poco la revolución.

-Lo siento, fui muy rápido- dijo sinceramente.

-…-

-Esperaré, seré paciente solo por ti-

Burbuja seguía sin decir nada, solo esta roja como un tomate y no se atrevía verle a la cara.

-Burbuja mírame- le pedía.

No, no quería, quería huir de allí y pensar en lo que estaba a punto de provocar.

-¡Que me mires!- exigía ya cabreado.

Apenas captó el mensaje, poco a poco subió su cabeza para quedar cara a cara con él.

-Escucha… esto es a lo que me refiero cuando te digo que me tienes loco. Quiero que seas mía y de nadie más. En solo pensar que otro tipo te toqué o te vea, me saca de quicio.

¿Pero qué diablos?

Eso explica muchas cosas. La primera vez que cruzó palabras con ella, se ha formado una _adicción _de parte de él.

-Sé que seguramente me evitaras desde ahora en adelante, pero yo no pienso dejarte. ¿Qué no entiendes Burbuja? Si te alejas de mí, yo más me acercaré a ti-

¿Qué podía decirle? Si la dejó con la boca abierta con sus palabras, que se notaban verdaderas.

Sabiendo que la rubia no diría nada, el chico se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida. Pero él estaba satisfecho, ya que le dejo bien claro a Burbuja el asunto. Pero ahora las cosas no volverían a hacer como antes…


	8. Chapter 8

Volviendo a casa, Burbuja quedó muy pensativa pero al mismo tiempo se mostraba feliz. En solo pensar lo sucedido su corazón palpitaba rápido y sentía molestias en el estómago, pero también un poco asustada, porque al dejarse llevar por poco iba suceder lo que ella aún NO quería. Realmente se sentía confundida.

-¿Estás bien, Burbuja? Te noto pálida- indicó Blossom. Mientras las tres caminaban llevando el mismo paso hasta llegar a casa.

-Eh? no, no, no me ocurre nada. Solo quiero ir a casa, me siento exhausta- le contesto con un leve tono de voz y una forzada sonrisa.

-Suele pasarle a la gente que no se acostumbra a hacer educación física- agregó Bellota.

-No todos tenemos tu resistencia, Bellota. Presumida- esa última palabra, la pelirroja le sacó la lengua con un tanto de envidia.

-hehe-

Burbuja sentía ganas de contarles su verdad, pero luego se imaginaba que sucedería después, Bellota se enfadaría y sería capaz de matar al rubio. Y Bombón se indignaría de su propia hermana por dejarse llevar en un acto como de _esos._ Mejor se mordió la lengua para no abrir la boca hasta entonces.

Llegando casa, el mayordomo las recibió con una sonrisa y las hizo entrar de inmediato.

-Bienvenidas, chicas-

-Gracias, Jake- le contestó Bombón.

Las tres dejaron sus abrigos en el perchero y se dirigieron a los aposentos de su padre para saludarle. Luego de eso, subieron las escaleras para irse a cada una a sus habitaciones, pero la rubia paró a medio escalón.

-¡Bombón!- exclamó.

La chica se giró a verla interrogante.

-¿Sí?- le preguntó.

-Yo...- tragó lento- Quiero ir al parque-

-¿Al parque?- le preguntó. Dudaba si preguntarle o no la razón, pero mejor calló- ¿Pero... tus deberes?-

-Solo iré por algunos minutos y... y cuando regrese los haré de inmediato-

Sabía que algo le pasaba a ella, y quizás quería meditarlo entando sola. Bueno, a quién no le gusta estarlo cuando su mente está revuelta de tantos pensamientos pendientes.

-Ve, pero deberías ponerte algo más cómodo- le dijo refiriéndose a su uniforme- Mandaré a alguien que te acompañe. Al menos quién no te quite la vista de encima- y volvió a bajar de los peldaños saliendo de la casa a mandarle al conductor que la lleve y la cuide con algunos otros guardias.

-De acuerdo- respondió.

No es que cada vez que sus hermanas quieran salir tenían que pedirle _autorización _a Bombón. Siempre les ha recordado que las veces que salgan le avisen para evitarle preocupaciones a ella y a su padre. Ya que sí algo les llegara a pasar, Utonio _injustamente_ 'culparía' a la mayor por no cuidar apropiadamente de ellas. Gracias a dios que su padre estaba en la empresa ese día que Burbuja salió así nada más preocupando a sus dos hermanas y a todos los sirvientes de la casa.

Ni por sus sirvientes lo llegó a saber, porque Bellota amablemente les rogó que no le digieran nada al respecto para no alterarlo y evitar el reto a Bombón y a Burbuja, aún que estaban a todo su derecho de decirle por el bien de sus hijas. Pero decidieron callar por ellas.

La rubia iba bajando llevando puesto una camisa calipso de tiras media gruesas ajustada a su cuerpo, encima de ello llevaba un suéter gris abierto dejando ver su pecho y su collar de plata -muy significativo para ella-, calzas negras ajustadas hasta su tobillo y tacones bastante caros que combinaban con su camisa.

-Señorita Burbuja, ¿está lista?- le preguntó el hombre quien la llevaría en auto durante el trayecto.

-Sí, Bill-

Saliendo de la casa, el hombre sostuvo la puerta del auto para que la rubia entrara y cerró una vez ya estando adentro. Atrás del auto que asistía ella, iba otro auto negro con dos hombres bien uniformados y con gafas negras ocultando parte de su rostro. Apenas el primero partió, el segundo lo siguió.

Mientras el auto iba en movimiento, la chica hecho un vistazo a su reloj para calcular la hora de salida y la hora que debía estar en casa. Eran las 3:37, que estuviera en casa a las 4:15 no había problema pensó.

Cuándo el auto ya estacionó al frente del parque, Burbuja salió a las afuera con su bolso en el hombro derecho, terminando a medio muslo de la pierna, era uno simple, hippie de varios colores similares al celeste.

-Bill, ¿prefieres quedarte en el auto o hacerme compañía?- le preguntó tiernamente.

-No señorita, yo prefiero quedarme en el auto leyendo una revista, pero muchas gracias- le sonrió

-Está bien-

En el momento que caminaba Burbuja, iban sus dos escoltas atrás de ella. Admitía que para la rubia era algo incómodo ya que a cualquier parte que tenía que ir, debían estar ellos cuidándole el trasero. Aún que muy bien entendía la situación que hay hoy en día en el mundo, donde la maldad abunda en las calles. A pesar de eso, se sentía protegida.

-Me gustaría caminar un rato sola, si… si no les molesta- les pidió- Pueden sentarse en la banca de allá- les indicó con el dedo- y pueden vigilarme al mismo tiempo.

Los dos callados, acataron la petición y Burbuja se podía sentir menos vigilada.

Empezó a caminar por los alrededores con sus audífonos en sus oídos intentando que la música la distrajera un poco.

'_No puedo... por más que quiero olvidarte no puedo'_

'_Escucha... esto es a los que me refiero cuando te digo que me tienes loco. Quiero que seas mía y de nadie más. En solo pensar que otro tipo de toque o te vea, me saca de quicio'_

'_Sé que seguramente me evitaras desde ahora en adelante, pero yo no quiero dejarte. ¿Qué no entiendes Burbuja? Si te alejas de mí, yo más me acercaré a tí'_

Oh dios mío, esas palabras que la torturaban tanto en su mente. Jamás un chico la había hablado así con tanto... deseo, ni siquiera Mitch. A sus dieciséis años, el amor le era tan complicado. ¿Pero qué, ella no sabía nada, ni siquiera cómo debía reaccionar? ¿Y sí simplemente ese chico quiere jugar con ella? Luego de enamorarla romperle el corazón como si no tuviera importancia.

-Por dios...- suspiró ella triste.

-¡Burbuja!-

La rubia frunció el ceño, sacándose sus audífonos pensando que alguien la había llamado. Empezó a mirar por todas partes y se encontró con un rostro conocido.

-¡Robin!-

-¡Hola, Burbuja!

-Hola... ¿qué haces aquí, Robin?- le preguntó sonriéndole.

-Después de clases, siempre vengo al parque a despejarme un poco de las tareas y profesores- y ahora que se fijaba bien, Robin aún traía el uniforme puesto-¿y tú?-

-Amm... igual, jé- le dijo.

-Hace calor, ¿te invito un helado, vamos?- le propuso.

Hace tiempo que no hablaba con su amiga ya que ella se encuentra en otro salón de la escuela, y ahora era la oportunidad perfecta para saber de su vida.

-Bueno- le sonrió contenta.

Evidentemente, sus gorilas la siguieron y se pararon a fueras de la heladería.

-¿Vienes con tus protectores?- le preguntó la castaña.

-Sí, sabes cómo es Bombón de cuidadosa. Pero no te preocupes no nos molestaran-

-No te preocupes, linda. Lo entiendo perfectamente, mi gorila está estacionado arriba del auto observándome- le animó- Aún que debo admitir que es algo, molesto tenerlo todo el tiempo.

-S-Si tú lo dices-

Las dos se sentaron se sentaron a una mesa junto a la ventana que daba a la calle, dejando sus pertenencias al otro asiento libre. La mesera se acercó a ellas y tomaron su pedido.

-Díganme... ¿Que se les ofrece?-

-Quiero una copa de helado de chocolate con crema chantilly y pajilla - pidió Robin

-Entendido. ¿Y usted, señorita?-

-Una copa de vainilla con jarabe de dulce y pajilla, por favor- pidió la rubia.

-A la orden- La muchacha se retiró de inmediato a la máquina donde se concentraba el helado.

-y bien Burbuja... ¿Cómo te ha ido en los exámenes?- preguntó su amiga.

-Gracias a dios, bastante bien y ¿a ti?-

-Sinceramente, más o menos- le reconoció- He bajado un poco las notas de aritmética y dudo que alcance a subirlas a estas magnitudes -

-¿Pero cómo tan mal?- preguntó- El año pasado cuando estaba en primer grado me fue bien en esa materia, no era tan difícil. No entiendo cómo puede irte mal-

-Es que tú no entiendes, Burbujita- se rio.

La mesera traía una bandeja circular a su mesa y en ella llevaba sus pedidos.

-Aquí tienen, señoritas-

- gracias- agradecieron las dos.

Delicioso.- pensaron las chicas.

-Como te iba diciendo, yo odio las matemáticas, Burbuja. Me va horrible. Y lo peor de todo, es que mis padres me prometieron regalarme un sport si pasaba la asignatura. Pero creo que tendré que olvidarme de la idea- comentó entre risas y disimulados llantos.

-Ni con eso puedes estimularte- rio con una gotita en la cien.

-Cambiando te tema, ¿cómo te ha ido con Mitch?-

¿Cómo? ¿Ella sabe lo que ocurrió con Mitch?

-¿P-Por qué lo dices?- se extrañó.

-Ay, Burbuja. Tú y yo sabemos muy bien lo que Mitch siente por ti-

-Bueno... él y yo, solo somos... amigos-

-¿Solo eso? Pero tenía entendido que te gustaba- dijo llevándose un poco de helado a la boca.-

-Sí me gustaba... pero- y se imaginó la escenita con Boomer- estoy confundida-

-Te entiendo-

-¿Y tú? ¿Estás soltera?- la miró.

-Sí, pero hay un chico que me trae vuelta loca, mujer- y los ojos de Robin se les desviaron al techo, seguramente pensando en él.

-¿En serio?- rió- ¿Puedo saber quién es?-

-Es que no sé su nombre, pero va en tu salón-

_¿En mi salón? _

-¿Y cómo es?- le preguntó la rubia sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-A ver- pensó- Es alto, se ve fornido, adoro su espalda-

La rubia dejó escapar una risita tratando de imaginárselo.

-También... tiene ojos azules, es rubio y de tez un poco blanca. Cuándo lo veo siempre trae un gesto serio, pero… eso no le quita lo guapo que es- finalizó

Y si supieran como la cara se Burbuja cambió a una sonrisa a una seriedad sorpresiva.

-¿R-Rubio de ojos azules?- volvió a preguntar.

-Sí, no recuerdo su nombre... solo sé que empezaba con 'B' pero realmente no recuerdo lo demás-

-¿Boomer?- lo dijo casi un susurro

-¡Sí! ¡ÉL!- se sobresaltó- ¿Lo conoces, Burbuja? Dime si no es bello, estoy pensando en invitarlo a salir-

La sorpresa la había sacado de la conversación. Nunca pensó que el que caracterizaba Robin, era Boomer, nunca lo había pensado. De alguna forma, la rubia empezó a sentirse MUY incómoda y no quería seguir escuchándola más. Las ansias de seguir comiendo helado se habían ido y dejó la copa ahí tirada.

-¿Burbuja?- le llamó la atención.

-...-

-¡BURBUJA!-

-Ay! Discúlpame, me quedé pensativa-

-mm así veo-

-Robin, ¿sabes? creo que el helado me hizo mal, será mejor que vuelva a casa- y se levantó de su asiento acomodándose sus pertenencias.

-¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe?-

-N-No, tengo a mi chofer y a mis escoltas- le respondió. Sacando su billetera, extrajo dos billetes y se los extendió a Robin.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó ella.

-Mi helado, ¿puedes pagarlo por mí?-

-¡No! ¡Yo te invité! La cuenta es mía-

-P-Pero, Robin...-luego vio la seguridad que traía su amiga y volvió a guardar el dinero- Gracias, la he pasado bien- le sonrió saliendo de ese lugar.

.

Bill, vio de a lo lejos que venía Burbuja y los dos gorilas seguido de ella e inmediatamente dejó su lectura a un lado y la recibió con la puerta trasera abierta.

-¿Se divirtió, señorita?- preguntó el chofer.

-Sí, Bill- le contesto cortante- Llévame a casa-

-Está bien-

.

Entrando a su habitación, Burbuja se echó como saco de papas a su cama e intentó quedarse dormida con sus bellos ojos húmedos y rojos. Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar por traer tantas ideas en ella. Y sin poder explicarse el por qué tenía esa sensación extraña en sí, triste y con ganas de vomitar.

Quizás sí sentía atracción hacía él, pero ella aún no se da cuenta.

.

.

.

Al siguiente día

Durante la clase, los últimos 10 minutos en la primera clase, estuvieron todos callados. El profesor corregía los exámenes y era lo único que se escucha en esa sala; el lápiz que manipulaba el maestro.

Algunos estaban durmiendo recostado en su mesa, otros escuchaban disimuladamente música con los audífonos y otro pasaban el rato repasando para las siguientes pruebas que se acercaban. Princesa descaradamente se maquillaba los ojos sin importarle que hubiera un profesor a su frente. Es que hay que ser muy estúpida para hacerlo cuando una mayor autoridad esta en tus narices.

-Morebuck, por decimosexta vez, guarda el espejo y tus cosméticos- y esta vez sonó más firme que las anteriores.

-Ay!, bueno está bien, no tiene porque urgirse- le contesto con mala cara. Al decir eso, se escucharon unas cuantas risitas en la sala.

-¡Silencio!- ordenó el maestro- Antes de que toquen, quiero hablar algo importante con todos ustedes. He revisado estos exámenes y es que no puede ser posible que a la única que le haya ido bien fue a Blossom Utonio y unos cuantos más que lograron sacar azules-

Los alumnos se mostraron sorprendidos, y otros sin expresión, quizás porque ya se esperaban que les hubiera ido mal.

-Varios de ustedes están reprobando mi materia y a estas alturas es difícil volver a subirla. Y quiero que quede claro que no pienso regalar notas con trabajos _'especiales'. _Por lo tanto quiero que en los últimos exámenes estudien, ya que valdrá el veinte por ciento de su promedio, y si en verdad les importa, lo harán-

Y por una coincidente razón, el timbre sonó justo en la finalización del hombre.

-Pueden irse- les ordenó y todos se levantaron de sus puestos al mismo tiempo. Al parecer les urgía salir apenas sonara el timbre- Buttercup, quédate por favor. Quiero hablar contigo-

-¿Por qué? Pero… Aj, maldición-

Las risas masculinas de su _lamentable _compañero azabache, ya la estaban haciendo enojar. Ésta le sacó la lengua.

-Usted también señor Him, quédese- le ordenó

-¿Yo? Pero ¿por qué?- le preguntó a punto de protestar.

-Ya escuchaste al profesor- le devolvió la maliciosa sonrisa.

-Gr, pesada-

-Presumido-

-Loca-

-Grosero-

-¡YA! Por dios muchachos... que dios los libre- les dijo indignado con una gotita en la cien.

.

.

.

Burbuja se veía en el espejo del baño acomodándose su cabello y su uniforme. También veía si no tenía incorrecciones de maquillaje en los ojos.

-¡Cómo odio tener que soportar estos días!- exclamaba la pelirroja saliendo del W.C.

-¿Cuántos días te faltan?- le pregunto la rubia.

-Entre hoy y mañana. Ojala hoy porque me siento más incómoda que estar sentada entre tantos hombres-

-mmm... Bombón-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Tú... tú qué harías si un chico te confiesa sus sentimientos y que tu amiga esté enamorada de él?- le preguntó.

-¿Eh? Pues... nada, a menos que yo también estuviera enamorada, ¿no crees?-

-¿Y si ese fuera el caso?-

-Pues ella tendría que ser muy amiga mía para renunciar yo a él. Y Si no fuera así, me dejaría conquistar-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Sí, pero tú me conoces, no me fijaría en cualquier chico. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-¡Por nada! Es que yo... solo quería saber, hehe- río nerviosa.

-aah... Bueno... vamos a buscar a Bellota-

-Está bien-

_¿Dios, por qué me pones en esta situación? ¿por qué a mí? _

Saliendo del baño, la rubia seguía con sus confusiones en su cabeza pero al escuchar una risa muy conocida quiso averiguar si estaba segura si provenía de la persona que estaba pensando. Se fijó que era de Robin y estaba riéndose de lo más divertida con un chico... pero le era imposible poder ver de quién se trataba, la castaña lo tapaba justo a la vista. Caminó disimuladamente un poco más para poder divisarlo, por solo curiosidad y al comprobarlo sus ojos se abrieron del asombro.

.

.

.

¡CHAN-CHÁN!

_Hola!_

_Perdón por la ENORME tardanza. Pero mi ordenador está malo, y no tenía como subir el capítulo. Gracias a Dios que mi madre es tan buena y me prestó su notebook de trabajo *Feliz*._

_Me tardé un día entero en escribir este capítulo, porque cambie alguna escenas y por la ortografía. Espero que puedan comprenderme y bueno si no me perdonan lo entenderé perfectamente jeje._

_Bueno, nunca he hecho pero voy a responder algunos reviews que siempre me animan pero no me he dado el trabajo de responderles. Aquí van algunos jeje._

_***Karla-20: **__Hola, respondiendo a tu duda; Es la época de hoy en día. Como bien debes saber que hoy en día aún existe 'gente ricachonas' con casotas grandes que aún conservan esas 'costumbres' antiguas, como casarse con alguien de la misma estatus que beneficie las dos familias ya sean por empresas y/o herederos, por ejemplo. Hoy en día, bueno, quizás en mi país no pero estoy segura que en otro países sí se realizan esas costumbre._

_¡Oh! Espero con ansias próximo capítulo de '__Teen Diva'__ me tiene intrigada y es TÁN divertida. Bombón me mata de risa y Brick es tan... sexy. Oh dios mío me saldrá hemorragia nasal. Jaja un saludo y nos seguimos hablando. Adiós._

_._

_***Dreams 00:**__ Perdón por tardar en contestarte, y sí Boomer es un acosador pero un lindo acosador. Jaja ¿Hemos conversado un par de veces en PV, verdad?. Bueno nos seguimos hablando en privado si lo deseas. Un saludo y gracias por comentar._

_._

_***puma: **__jeje no te preocupes la seguiré hasta el último capítulo- a menos que la muerte me lleve con él- pero no pienso abandonar esta historia y ¡ME ALEGRA QUE SEA ESTE TU FAVORITO! &claro que actualizaré, por ti y por todos que se toman sus valiosos minutos leyendo esto. Gracias y saludos._

_._

_***Lady-Katty:**__ Ay Lady, ha pasado mucho desde que me comentaste esto, perdón. Pero ya hemos conversado por pv, jaja ¡Y SÍ BOOMER ES UN DIRECTO JAJA DEJÓ A MI BURBUJA MUY PENSATIVA. Y los rojos, la enfermera es una inoportuna ò.ó y en esta nueva actualización habrá 'algo' de los verdes. Muy poquito, pero no te preocupes, quizás en el próximo capítulo pondré more de ellos._

_Gracias por comentar, tú sabes que sigo tus fics ¡así que actualiza! ¿Hace cuánto que no los haces mujer? Jaja, Saludos._

_._

_***FloorVioleetta:**__ ¡FlorVioleta! Gracias por tu comentario, linda. Adoro tus fics, siempre los sigo. Y sí Boomer es un Q$%&/! Sexy! Jajajaja_

_Gracias por seguir esta historia, valoro tu interés._

_Saludos y nos seguimos hablando si lo deseas._

_._

_***DbxiisDbs: **__Hola! También amo a los rubios *.* y a Brick...obvio. jaja gracias por comentar ^^ Me alegro que te haya gustado. Espero que siga tu interés en leer _**esto**_._

_Saludos._

_._

_Y también muchas gracias a los otros usuarios que me dejaron reviews!_

_Son tantos que no puedo contestarles a todos, pero de corazón les digo gracias._

_._

_._

_._

_**-**_**Tendré que hacer esto más seguido si no quiero seguir acumulando comentarios que deseo responder- ._.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Boomer... ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo con Robin?_

Burbuja estaba perpleja a la escena. Sintió como su autoestima bajo de 90 a 10 de inmediato. Así que finalmente Robin se atrevió a hablarle, y lo peor de todo es que tuvo que presenciarlo de primera fila. Quizás no por el hecho de hablarle, si no con las intenciones de ella.

Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido de lo normal, mientras que también lo sentía oprimido. Dentro de sí, notaba una inmensa incomodidad como si ardiera fuego todo su cuerpo.

Sus puños se cerraron fuertemente e inconscientemente, y un rencor surgió contra esos dos. Repudio con todo su ser lo que acababa de ver.

Si el rubio aceptara la cita de Robin, querría decir que todos los sentimientos que le ha confesado en alguna oportunidad eran simplemente basura.

Con tan solo pensarlo, a la rubia se le humedecieron los ojos.

Suspiró profundamente, y se tragó completamente el nudo que amarraba su garganta. No estaba dispuesta llorar por él, claro que no.

-¿Burbuja?-

La llamada de su hermana la hizo salirse de sus pensamientos y ponerla nuevamente en la tierra.

-¿Mmh?-

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido- Me dejaste caminando sola por todo el pasillo. ¿Qué ocurre?-

-No, nada. Solo... me quedé pensando en... la tarea de mañana-

-¿Me crees estúpida? Te conozco demasiado bien, pero está bien... no me respondas si no quieres-

-Hermana...- susurró triste.

_Por dios Bombón, trata de comprenderme. Si lo hago vas a pegar el grito en el cielo._

-¿Dónde se metió Bellota?- preguntó la mayor.

-No sé, no la vi salir del salón-

-Ay no, espero que no se allá metido en algún otro problema-

Cuándo las dos se pusieron en marcha destino a la sala, la rubia se tomó el atrevimiento de mirar donde se encontraban esos dos antes de doblar al siguiente pasillo, pero ya ninguno de ellos estaban allí. Eso, la deprimió más.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

La morena se hallaba sentada en unos de los puestos situados en la primera fila del salón. Y no sola, el chico más desagradable que había conocido en la vida estaba sentada a un puesto sobre ella. Él se encontraba echado en su mesa basta inquieto, y se podía apreciar su cara de enojo de a lo lejos. Y no lo culpaba, ella estaba igual de furiosa.

Después de que el profesor les llamara la atención antes de salir de clases, quiso charlar con ellos sobre el comportamiento mutuo que ha llegado irritar no solo a él, sino a varios profesores más. Los dejó castigados allí sentados sin hacer nada. El adulto estaba sentado en su mesa leyendo entretenidamente un libro, mientras que cada cinco minutos les echaba un vistazo a ese par.

Bellota miraba ansiosa el reloj para que acabara el castigo. Y para calmar su ansiedad, daba pequeños golpecitos a la mesa seguidamente.

Jamás le pareció la hora tan lenta como ahora. El hambre la mataba y aún faltaba cuarenta y cinco.

-¡Oiga, ya no lo soporto, ¿sabe?! Hemos estado aquí sentados perdiendo el tiempo sin hacer nada y yo no sé cómo a usted no le irrita lo mismo!-exclamó- Yo no sé esta tonta- indicó a la morena- Pero yo quiero salir a comer, estoy muerto de hambre ¿pretende dejarnos sin almuerzo?-

-¡Cállese, Him! Y no se atreva a volverme a levantar el tono de voz o tendrá graves problemas ¿me ha oído bien?- amenazó.

El chico suspiro cabreado de todo esto. Empezó a golpear la mesa de los furiosos que estaba, logrando sacar una aparte de su enfado

-No somos... niños, ¿entiende? Es obvio que lo hago para molestarla y ella hace lo mismo conmigo-

-Permíteme dudarlo, Him- dijo sin apartar la vista de su lectura.

Unos golpecito en la puerta, interrumpió al profesor con la asombrosa concentración que tenía. Se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta la puerta.

-Disculpe profesor-

A la pelinegra le brillaron los ojos con solo reconocer esa voz.

-Bombón, no pueden estar aquí. Hay un par de alumnos que están cumpliendo con un castigo-

-Y discúlpeme por mi interrupción, pero quisiera saber si mi herman...-antes de terminar la palabra, asomó su cabeza para comprobar si estaba dicha persona-¡Lo ves, Burbuja! ¡Te dije que la castigaron otra vez!

-¡Bombón, sálvame!- gritó la morena.

-¡Olvídalo! Esto te pasa por seguir el jueguito con él.

-Pero te juro que esta vez no fui yo... de verdad-

-Niñas... será mejor que vuelvan al comedor. A estos dos les queda por lo menos una media hora aquí encerrados-

Bellota se estaba muriendo por dentro. Tenía tantas ganas de estrangular a ese maldito viejo, pero obvio, no podía. Butch la miraba maliciosamente y dejando escuchar sus risitas para que ella las oyera. Por otro lado, esta le fulminó la cara.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

-¿Pues... que hacemos Burbuja? ¿La esperamos aquí afuera?- preguntó la pelirroja.

Antes de que la rubia abriera la boca para opinar, escuchó a varios pasos dirigirse hacia ellas. Ella instintivamente miró de quién se trataba. Era un grupo de chico, de a lo lejos pudo divisar al rubio con su otro hermano Brick.

-No- dijo inmediatamente- No quiero estar aquí- y salió primero que ella a paso acelerado.

Su hermana la siguió con la mirada extrañada, estaba claro que la notaba nerviosa. Pero luego también giró su cabeza para ver quién se aproximaba. Para su maldita suerte, con el primero que chocó mirada fue con el pelirrojo, quién le devolvió con una sonrisa coqueta.

Rodeando sus ojos, trató de alcanzar a su hermana con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que no pudo evitar.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Después de media hora, las chicas estaban situadas en el jardín trasero sentadas en el pasto platicando sobre la pesadilla que sufrió Bellota allí encerrada con la desgraciada compañía que tuvo que soportar. Luego la morena se fue con su equipo a entrenar para el próximo partido que se avecina. Nuevamente quedaron las dos solas, y un incómodo silencio las invadió esta vez.

-¿Qué te pasa, Burbuja? Es decir, sé que no quieres decirme pero... podrías hacer el esfuerzo, ¿no?-

La pequeña la miró a los ojos con una expresión triste. Quería abrazarla y llorar en sus regazos... pero no, no ahora. Ni mucho menos sin que supiera nada.

-No me ocurre nada, en serio- le sonrió forzosamente.

-¿Me lo juras?-

-Te lo juro-

-Bueno...-susurró.

Como odiaba ocultarle cosas a su hermana, lo detestaba. Y más aún que necesitaba más que nunca los consejos maternos de ella.

Cada vez que se imaginaba a Boomer y Robin bien acaramelados, se sentía traicionada, engañada con bellas palabras que finalmente comenzaba a creerlas. Pero que no fueron más que mentiras con la intención romper ilusiones, y dañar las esperanzas.

-Voy por un jugo, ¿Quieres uno?- le dijo Bombón sacudiéndose la falda del pasto.

-Eeh... Bueno-

-¿De manzana, verdad?-

-jeje, sí-

-Ya vuelvo- le sonrió dulcemente.

Siguiéndola con la mirada a su hermana, dejó de hacerlo cuando la pelirroja entró a la cafetería. No le gustaba estar sola, por lo que pasó la última vez, esos tres tipos que la lastimaron de la peor forma que un hombre puede herir a una mujer. Se arrepintió por no a ver ido con ella, de hecho, se paró del césped y decidió ir a buscarla. Pero antes de dar el primer paso fijo, sintió un agarre en su brazo que la hizo retroceder de golpe hacia atrás. Al ver de quién provenía esa mano, desvió su mirada y trató de zafarse como pudo.

-¡Suéltame!-

Pero no obtenía éxito.

-Burbuja solo escúchame un minuto, ¿bien?-

-¡No, Boomer! ¡No quiero hablar! Solo déjame en paz- forcejeo.

Pero joder, el tipo la tenía agarrada como si la tuviera con esposas en su brazo.

-¡Me estás haciendo daño!-

Y finalmente la soltó, pero de mala manera. El chico se notaba que estaba furioso, y la rubia muy asustada. Burbuja lo fulminó con la mirada teniendo los ojos aguados y se fue corriendo a adentrarse a la cafetería, dejando al rubio perplejo.

Boomer se repasó mentalmente de lo que pudo haber hecho para que la chica estuviera con ese temperamento. Dudó por la opción de lo que ocurrió anteriormente en el salón, ¿o sí?

Diablos, era un imbécil.

La tuvo que haber incomodado de tal punto que no lo quiere ver ni en pintura.

_¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!_

¿Ahora como rayos podría acercársela sin alterarla?

Se peinó el cabello hacia atrás con los dedos de sus manos y botó un largo suspiro pesado.

No sabia cómo lo haría, pero algo tenía que hacer.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

La chiquilla fue hasta donde su hermana –quién esperaba ser atendida- con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora. Su brazo aún podía percibir el fuerte agarrón y sintió como los nervios le latían paulatinamente.

Se asustó bastante al tener al rubio cerca de ella, pero lo que más temía era que -seguramente- él volvería a tratar de acercarse. No, por ahora no quisiera verlo por lo menos en todo el día.

Antes de acercarse hasta la pelirroja, se calmó respirando profundo y secando sus ojos por si una lágrima se le escapó. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar atrás, se temía lo peor.

-Pero Burbuja, pensé que me esperarías afuera- dijo la mayor con dos cajitas de jugo.

-No quiero estar sola- sonrió fingidamente.

-Bueno... sentémonos por aquí, ¿vale? Falta poco para entrar a clases-

-De acuerdo-

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

-¿Oye que te pasa?

-Nada, no me molestes-

Luego del numerito de hace poco, Boomer se alejó lo más posible de ese lugar y prefirió ahogarse con sus pensamientos que lo tenía con dolores de cabeza. Se acercó a una área donde se hallaba el pelirrojo conversando con algunos chicos de la clase, no le importó en lo más mínimo la conversación que tenían ellos por lo cual no prefirió escucharla.

-¿Por qué tan molesto?- rio.

-¡Te dije que por nada, ¿sí?!-

El mayor simplemente sonrió negando la cabeza para ambos lados.

-¿Dónde está Butch? ¿Ya salió del castigo?- preguntó el oji-azules.

-Sí, lo acabo de ver en la cancha-

-¿Y qué carajo está haciendo ahí?-

-No sé... molestar, ligar, lo único que sabe hacer-

El menor negó cansado. Definitivamente su hermano no iba a cambiar. ¿Qué será de él en diez años más?

-¿Problemas con la rubita?-

Este lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Por dios, ¿tan obvia era su cara en estos momentos?

-Cállate- le dijo.

-Yo te dije, hermano. La niña te traería problemas, pero obvio, te valió verga lo que dije-

Claro que lo recordaba bastante bien. Casi se daban una paliza mutuamente, si no fuera por el pelinegro que intervino a tiempo.

-Tienes razón... es tan problemática- susurró.

_Pero me gusta._

Su hermano dijo algo, pero no pudo prestarle atención, por lo que no le dio importancia. Solo pensaba en su pequeña e inocente chica. Es que realmente no podía entender por qué le importaba tanto ella. Si hubiera sido otra chica ya la habría mandado a la mierda por lo terca e ingenua que es. Pero por esta se preocupaba demasiado y le daba bastante importancia, más de lo que dió a sus antiguas conquistas.

Sin embargo, ella tenía algo especial que le atraía. Era tan dulce, tan pura... que no cualquier chica lo era.

_¿Qué rayos has hecho conmigo, niña?_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

Al entrar todos a sus correspondientes clases, las tres chicas les tocaban el último boque del día; química.

No era la materia favorita de Burbuja, pero que más daba, solo quería irse a casa de una buena vez. Solo tenía que soportar una hora y nada más. Eso sí, estaba segura que pasarían tan lentos los segundos. Y para colmo, la compañía con la tranquilizaba NADA. Por el rabillo del ojo podía darse cuenta como el rubio la miraba de vez en cuando, pero ella no hacía nada más que agachar su cabeza para tapar su perfil con el cabello. Estaba muy inquieta. Trataba de poner atención en la asignatura pero no pudo por dos motivos; uno, no entendía nada, NADA. Dos, no podía concentrarse por más que lo intentara. Tenía la cabeza llena de pensamientos, que ninguna fórmula caía entre ellas.

-Utonio, ¿estás poniendo atención?-

Burbuja se exaltó con un pequeño brinco y miró inmediatamente al profesor. A pesar de no ser la única Utonio, estaba segura que ninguna de las otras dos era la que llamó la atención. Bombón, era imposible siempre ponía atención a todo. Bellota... bueno ella también pudo a ver sido pero su desinterés en la clase lo disimulaba tan bien que pasaba desapercibido.

-Si se siente mal puede ir a al enfermería-

-Eeh... no pero... q-quisiera ir al baño-

-Vaya, tiene cinco minutos-

Se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento y salió de la sala sin mirar atrás, estaba segura que todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella. Que incómodo. Caminó a paso apresurado hasta el baño y en seguida juntó la puerta suavemente sin dejarle seguro, después de todo nadie estaría cerca por esos lados en hora de clases. Apoyó ambas manos al lavadero y dejó escapar aire por su boca. Dios, jamás pensó que esto la afectaría tanto.

_Soy una cobarde...no puedo seguir huyendo._

Se quedó en esa posición por unos dos minutos, para ordenar su cabeza y analizar su comportamiento con Boomer.

Se sentía muy dolida por tratarle así anteriormente.

Sus celos la habían cegado y se dejó llevar por sus –seguramente- falsas predicciones.

_Oh dios, soy una estúpida. _

¿Por qué no preguntó antes de armar tanto alboroto?

Dando la llave del agua, se mojó un poco las mejillas y algunas gotas a su rubia cabellera hasta las puntas. Para que por lo menos la ida al baño no fuera en vano. Caminó hasta la puerta para volver a la clase más tranquila, pero antes de tocar el pomo, vio que esta misma se abría desde el otro lado. Pensó en que pudiera ser una alumna, pero no. Era una persona más alta, y definitivamente no era mujer.

-¿B-Boomer, q-qué haces aquí?-

-Shh- la silencio con el dedo índice.

El rubio cerró la puerta lentamente sin apartar los ojos de la chica. Su respiración se agitó y sus mejillas de tonaron de un color rosado. Su cuerpo empezaba a acalorar y su frente daba señales de humedad.

Las manos de Boomer se posaron en su fino rostro, acercándose hasta su boca. Burbuja no opuso resistencia. Sabía que la iba a besar, y lo deseaba tanto, demasiado. Sintió que sus labios se unían con un dulce y tibio beso. De apoco fue cerrando sus párpados y disfrutó del momento que tanto añoraba.

Sus manos dejaron sus mejillas para viajar a abrazar su cintura y acercarla más a él. Ella posicionó sus dedos en los brazos del chico, subiendo hasta rodearlos a su cuello. De pronto captó que las manos masculinas bajaron hasta sus glúteos para sujetarlas con fuerza y elevar todo su cuerpo con la intención de sentarla en un espacio libre de los lavaderos, así quedar a su altura.

La rubia fue la primera en despegar sus labios por la falta de aire. Pero al hacerlo se sintió vacía e incompleta. Escondió su cara en el pecho del chico por un momento e inhaló hondo para normalizar su respiración.

Luego, volvió a abrazarlo del cuello y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro derecho.

-Lo siento- susurró en su oreja- Lamento tratarte así hace un rato-

El oji-azules quiso mirarla a los ojos, pero esta no se quería apartar de su regazo.

-Estaba celosa-

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido. Intentó apartarla un poco de sí ejerciendo algo de fuerza. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

Cuándo por fin se miraron fijo, él estaba desconcertado y serio.

-¿Celosa? ¿por qué?-

A Burbuja le daba mucha vergüenza tener que explicarle, de seguro se reiría de ella o pensaría que es una tonta.

-Vamos, respóndeme- exigió con calma.

-Yo... t-te vi hablar con Robin- tragó grueso- A ella le gustas desde hace un tiempo, ¿sabes?-

Sin apartar sus ojos de ella, Boomer pareciera que estudiaba cada una de sus expresiones, pero también la escuchaba atentamente. Y debe reconocer que empezaba a sentirse feliz con cada una de sus palabras.

_Así que de eso se trataba todo esto._

-Me dijo que… que tenía intenciones contigo...- susurró- Y... c-cuando los vi a los dos hablar en el pasillo, yo... me decepcioné- prosiguió- Pensé que... que estabas jugando conmigo, así que...- intentó seguir pero él la interrumpió callándola con un rápido beso.

-Yo puse mis ojos en ti- le dijo- Y ninguna otra chica cambiara eso, ¿entiendes? Solo eres tú-

A Burbuja casi se le salían las lágrimas por esas palabras. Pero estaba feliz, y por sobre todo muy aliviada.

-Oh dios...me comporté como una estúpida... perdóname-

-Eso no me importa, de alguna u otra forma me has hecho desearte más-

Al escuchar ese último verbo, se le estremeció la piel y su cara se volvió automáticamente un tomate.

_¿Qué es lo que viste en mí, Boomer?_

-¿P-por qué te fijaste en... mí?- le preguntó- Yo... no soy como las demás... soy tímida y... no tengo experiencia en nada de esto-

Pues esa maldita pregunta se la ha hecho millones de veces. Por muchos días fue pensando en alguna razón. Burbuja era preciosa, sin embargo, había chicas más atractivas que ella. Pudo a ver sido su forma de ser que le atrajo tanto, pero ¿quién no? Era como un ángel en persona.

Tenía personalidad muy similar a alguien.

-Me recuerdas a mi madre- le respondió con ternura- Ella era como tú. Era muy dulce, comprensiva y... muy pura. Cuándo falleció me quedé totalmente solo, ella siempre fue mi luz. Nos amó mucho a mí y a mis hermanos, de hecho... me atrevo a decir que fue la única que nos quiso de verdad.

La rubia notó que sus ojos azulinos reflejaban tristeza y soledad. Tenía muchas ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo para nunca más soltarlo, pero siempre tuvo algo de curiosidad sobre su vida por lo que prefirió escucharlo.

-Estoy consciente que desde ese día no fui el mismo niño que solía ser. Ninguno de los tres-continuó- Pero después... te vi a ti. Me hiciste recordarla después de tantos años. Tu inocencia y dulzura me conquistaron. Me obsesioné contigo, Burbuja. A tal punto de no sacarte de mi cabeza y desear... tenerte en mis brazos para siempre

_Ay dios..._

La pobre se había quedado sin palabras. Pero la hacían emocionarse.

Estaba enamorada de él. De eso no hay duda.

Notó un leve sonrojo en el rostro del rubio, desviando la mirada a un vacío del baño. A la chica le dio ternura, él aún parecía un niño pequeño. Sonrió pensando en todas sus palabras. Sin embargo... de su boca no salía ninguna. Esperó que con un beso lento en la mejilla pudiera transmitirle todo lo que no podía articularle en versos. Pero un beso se volvió dos, después tres y así hasta transformarse en cinco. Después de esa cifra se sumaron los nuevos besos en la boca.

Lamentablemente la linda escena se vio interrumpida cuando se escucharon pasos acercándose al baño de chicas. Burbuja tocó el suelo inmediatamente y lo único que se le ocurrió fue llevarse al rubio también preocupado, hasta un sanitario individual, cerrando rápidamente la puerta. Y justo a tiempo, entraron dos alumnas conversando de los más bien de quizás que cosas.

-Y entonces le dije a Emma sobre las andanzas de Dani, pero la estúpida no me hizo caso-

-Shh, habla más despacio, hay alguien en el cubículo- le susurró su amiga señalando con el dedo.

Luego de unos dos minutos las chicas se fueron sin pronunciar ni una palabra, pero luego de cerrar la puerta se pudo escuchar que siguieron conversando hasta alejarse las voces.

Los dos salieron apenas se escuchó el portazo y se aliviaron de un tremendo problema que habrían ocasionado si los hubieran descubierto.

-Ay no, tenía que a ver vuelto hace rato a clases-

-Descuida, le dije al profesor que te llevaría a la enfermería si te 'sentías' mal-

Burbuja rio sin mirarlo.

-C-Creo que mejor d-deberíamos volver a clases antes de que otra persona entre otra vez aquí- le dijo ella- Yo... n-no me quiero arriesgar a que nos vean y... y p-piensen que tú y yo e-estábamos... eeh-

_¡Qué vergüenza! _

Ya veía al muchacho reírse a carcajadas. Pero lo curioso es que esas carcajadas nunca aparecieron. Con el bochorno del día, lo miró y pudo divisar que su rostro estaba totalmente serio. Por un minuto pensó que estaba molesto por algo que había dicho.

-¿Q-Que?- preguntó ella.

Era como si estuviera pensando en algo. Le habría encantado saber qué es lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese instante, pero al mismo tiempo temía que fuera algo... ehh... inapropiado.

-No, nada- respondió caminando hasta la puerta de una manera fría.

Burbuja se estaba convenciendo de que lo hizo enojar de alguna u otra forma. ¿Pero el cómo?, ni ella lo sabía.

Para la próxima vez, se prometió morder la lengua y dejar de hablar demás.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**Hola!**_

_**Tengo mucho que decirles. Primero que todo, quería pedir disculpas por milésima vez por la enorme, enorme, ENORME demora en actualizar, pero finalmente tengo una laptop BUENA. Ahora me dedicare solo a escribir y continuar las historias que las he abandonado como por casi un año. Y no solo las ausencia de una computadora son excusa, también el no tener inspiración, y cuando no tengo dicha inspiración no tengo ganas de escribir. Se me es difícil, enserio. Y obvio, si ustedes se dedican a escribir podrán comprender lo irritante que puede ser no imaginarse NADA. En fin-**_

_**Termine mis exámenes hace un tiempo y he retomado la escritura a full. En estas vacaciones dedicare más tiempo en esto para que tú, yo y todos seamos felices **_

_**Quería agradecerles enormemente el apoyo, el cariño y las ansias que le tienen a esta historia. Siempre he especulado que tendrá muchos capitulos y definitivamente estamos MUY lejos del final (y eso es mi culpa).**_

_**Pero bue… lo terminare, de eso no hay duda.**_

_**& bueno. Espero que hayan pasado una hermosa y armoniosa navidad, que hayan compartido con sus familiares, amigos, perros, etc. RECUERDEN QUE LO MATERIAL NO SE COMPARA CON TENER UNA FAMILIA UNIDA Y FELIZ. **_

_**Les deseo el mejor año nuevo del mundo-.**_

_**Espero que sus sueños se cumplan, siempre teniendo en cuanta que hay que esforzarse y sacrificarse para llegar al éxito.**_

_**Me despido-.**_

_**Nos vemos en una próxima vez. Los adoro... mucho.**_

_KatieBJ·.*_


End file.
